


Steal the World

by SnowyCarnations (CrimsonCarnations)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Work, Gun Violence, Human & Country Names Used, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple identities, Physical Abuse, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shooting Range, Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/SnowyCarnations
Summary: After the war, something in Alfred had changed. Feliciano supposed he wasn’t supposed to know. But when the American started using his allies as workers and threatening Feliciano more than usual, he knew something very serious was going on.





	1. Chapter 1

After the war, something in Alfred had changed. Feliciano supposed he wasn’t supposed to know. But when the American started using his allies as workers and threatening Feliciano more than usual, he knew something very serious was going on. 

At one point while Feliciano was sleeping alone in his room, having not spoken to Ludwig yet since the end of the war, Alfred had found him and taken him. Feliciano was unable to do anything about it, so he just stayed silent and followed. Eventually, the Italian learned that he would be working for Alfred, who had decided he was too important to be considered anything less than king of the world, or ‘president of the nations’ as he put it. 

~~~

Feliciano looked up at the cabinet and sighed. He was too short to reach it but he knew he couldn’t ask for help. He climbed onto the cabinet and tried to grab a bowl, however the shelf seemed to be a bit loose and he, along with everything on the shelf, tumbled to the floor. He gasped in pain. He winced and tried to push himself up, vision blurry. He’d hit his head and his back ached immediately. He couldn’t get himself up so he just fell back to the floor, trembling in pain. He looked towards the door just in time to see Matthew tsking at him and rolling his eyes. He watched the Candian leave and trembled, knowing he was probably going to get Alfred. Tears had unwillingly began to pool up in his eyes and started to slide off his cheeks. He doubted he’d be able to get out of this one easily. 

Alfred had heard a crashing sound but he didn't investigate, knowing he'd be told if it was important. When Matthew told him that Feliciano pulled down a shelf he stood up and went straight downstairs. 

“Now Feli, you know I'm a fair and good man, only doing what is right, so I'll give you one chance to explain what happened.” Alfred said, smirking sickly at the Italian. He lifted the shelf off of him easily and set it aside, telling his other workers not to touch it, as it will be part of Feliciano’s punishment if he decided that the Italian isn't telling the truth. “I'm a busy man, Feliciano, and I don't tolerate people taking their time.” 

Feliciano winced and looked up at Alfred, biting his lip. He trembled and tried to sit up, still extremely dizzy from hitting his head. “I-I couldn’t reach the shelf” he whimpered shakily. “I-I’m sorry, sir” he whispered. “I-I was afraid to ask for help”

Alfred tsked at him. “Naughty naughty. You are to clean the kitchen, order the new dishes, and fix the cupboard. I might consider taking you to the hospital once you do that. But I have to punish you first.” He grabbed a handful of the Italian’s hair and dragged him toward the basement. He stopped by the door and opened it. 

“Down you go.” He growled at Feliciano, kicking him as hard as he can to get the point across. “Go down the fucking stairs.” He shouted. 

Feliciano nodded shakily and gulped at the mention of punishment. He whimpered and tried to stumble after Alfred, vision still a bit blurry. He tried not to tug against the blond. He looked at Alfred when he stopped and gulped again. 

He gasped in pain at the kick and whimpered, stumbling forward and nearly tumbling down the steps. He somehow managed to stop himself and tried to go down them quickly and carefully so he wouldn't fall but also wouldn't annoy Alfred. 

Alfred follows him quickly. Once downstairs and slams Feliciano into a table. “You know, I wanted to keep you for a much different reason than to do the dishes.” He whispers and tips Feliciano’s head up slightly. He runs his thumb along Feliciano’s lower lip. 

“I knew such a pretty little face would ruin my house.” He growls softly. “But a pretty little face could be such a nice decoration. I should be making Ludwig do your job, he would actually do it right.” He smirks at Feliciano, shoving the gloved thumb into his mouth before pulling it back and wiping it on the Italian’s shirt. He pushes him to the ground and steps on his back. 

“You cost me more money than you're worth.” Alfred huffs loudly and glares down at the back of his head. “I should just fucking sell you. But I won't. Because I enjoy your face.” He reaches down and yanks on Feliciano’s hair harshly. He lets go and turns, looking at his wall of torture devices. “What should I use on you? Decide for me.” 

Feliciano whimpered and winced as he was slammed into the table. His face contorted in confusion and pain as he listened to Alfred speak. He started to violently tremble as Alfred spoke of Ludwig. 

Feliciano opened his mouth a bit when Alfred’s thumb was pressed into it and gasped. He stumbled and whimpered as he collided with the floor again. He was trying to be silent but it hurt a lot. At the mention of being sold he was even more terrified than before and he started to tear up. He was almost relieved when Alfred changed his mind but he whimpered again when the American tugged his hair. He couldn’t even consider responding to the question. He was practically frozen.

Alfred looks down at him. “Answer when you are spoken to!” He shouts at him, grabbing Feliciano’s hair and throwing him down in front of the wall. “Choose something. Or I'm just locking you down here for a week.” He growls and glares down at the Italian. He smirks softly and crouches in front of Feliciano, cupping his cheek. 

“Come on sweetie. Just get it over with.” He purrs, stroking the Italian’s hair out of his eyes. “I'll even get you all fixed up if you're a good boy.” He promises softly and strokes the Italian’s cheek with his rough gloves.

Feliciano flinched and whimpered, looking up at the wall in horror. He looked at Alfred again and bit his lip, flinching again at his touch. He didn’t know what half of the things on the wall were let alone if he should chose one of them. He figured he should go with something he knew though, at least then he’d know what to expect. He knew a few of them and knew that he likely didn’t have much time to answer or even how he should go about answering. How do you say to someone. ‘I’d like to be whipped please?’ You didn’t. Not when you valued your life. He gulped heavily and opened his mouth and uttered the word “whip” not really sure what else to say. 

Alfred smirks. “Good choice.” He grabs the whip and takes off Feliciano’s shirt. He whips his back four times. He smirks and tosses it into the bin to be cleaned before picking up Feliciano and nuzzling his hair. 

“See? Now it's over. There you go, Feli.” He purrs lightly and takes him upstairs. He sets him in a chair and calls for his private doctor, the one who usually treats his servants when they're too hurt. He watches Feliciano and smirks at him. 

Feliciano whimpered and tried not to scream so he wouldn't be annoying. His vision went a bit blurry again and he folded forward went Alfred stopped. Tears streamed down his face as Alfred lifted him. He held onto Alfred shakily and curled up. When he was set down again he didn't move, too dizzy and in too much pain to try. He looked down at his hands and ran his thumb along his index finger, trembling a bit.

The doctor arrives soon after. He has Feliciano lay on a cot and gives him a heavy anesthetic. He stitches up his back and does everything he can for the Italian. Alfred watches him carefully then pays for the service. 

“You were a good boy, Feliciano. Your reward will be resting for the rest of the day. But if you screw up like that again, I won't be nearly as forgiving.” Alfred growls, holding his chin. He smirks at him and pats his cheek before walking away. Other servants clean up the mess. 

Feliciano passed out when he was with the doctor and trembled a bit. He woke up again when Alfred started to speak. He felt sore but it wasn’t nearly as bad as before. He was also still a bit dizzy but that was also not as bad as before. He looked up at Alfred and bit his lip, nodding shakily. He gulped and pushed himself to his feet, heading to his room and curling up on the bed.

That night Alfred withholds dinner from all of the servants as a punishment. The next morning, though, he allows food to be given to everyone once more. Alfred finds Feliciano and yanks him aside. “Ludwig and Kiku are now in charge of cleaning.” He says softly. “You are in charge of cooking and gardening.” He smirks softly. “I just got Lovino and Antonio as well, so if you want to avoid them getting hurt as well, you had better be a good boy.” 

Feliciano didn't notice the lack of food. He was exhausted and in pain. He got up in the morning and went downstairs to the kitchen, but was stopped when Alfred pulled him aside. He stumbled towards him and looked up at him, gulping. He relaxed when Alfred told him about the job change, thankful until he heard the next part. He gulped again and nodded shakily. He didn't want his brother or Tonio to be hurt. It wouldn't be fair. 

Alfred smirks sickly at him. “Oh Feli.” He purrs softly and tips his head up. “You should see the look on your face. You should see Lovino right now. He's all broken down, spirit gone. It took time, but it's worth it.” He hums softly. “He's finally tolerable. And Antonio would never do anything if he thought I’d hurt you or Lovino. He looks so small now too. He was such a great empire once. Now his eyes are so lost.” Alfred seems lost in reminiscing about the other’s pain. He smirks at Feliciano once more. 

“At this point, I guess I should have been nicer to you to get you to want me, but it's enough to know I have control over you.” He runs his finger along Feliciano’s jaw. “Now go do your job. Don't mess up, or I'll punish you much worse. Oh, and Lovino and Antonio will be helping you garden, but they both also have other jobs, so you might see them every once in awhile.”

Feliciano whimpered and looked up at him. Tears started to build up in his eyes as Alfred talked about the two. He was so worried about them now that Alfred had them. Lovino wasn’t easy to get to calm down and he was worried about whatever Alfred had done to them. He was snapped out of that when Alfred mentioned the possibility that Feliciano would want him and he immediately felt a bit sick to his stomach. He nodded shakily and bit his lip. “D-Did y-you already e-eat this morning?” He asked shakily. He would have to cook if not. But if so he’d just go out to the gardens.

Alfred shakes his head. “No I haven't.” He responds. “Go make something.” He heads to his office and grabs his gun before going to the range to practice. He puts on his headpiece and takes aim. He practices first with his handgun, then his rifle.

Lovino is in the kitchen when Feliciano walks in. He too is helping cook, since Alfred knows that he makes the best pizza. He doesn't look up when Feliciano walks in, head down and hands shaking slightly as he makes an omelette. 

Feliciano nodded and went to the kitchen. He saw his brother and bit his lip, knowing he should just get to work and not say anything to him. He sighed and went over to start making food for Alfred, trembling a bit and sighing shakily. He looked at Lovino every now and then but didn’t say anything.

Lovino sets the omelette on the table for Alfred and looks down at the ground. He looks at Feliciano, eyes flat and empty. The Italian turns and leaves the room without a word, heading to the laundry room to work. 

Alfred heads back to the dining room, looking to see what Feliciano made him for breakfast. He assumes the omelette is from him and goes to the kitchen, seeing if there's anything else. 

Feliciano looked at his brother and bit his lip before sighing and plating what he made. He picked the plate up and turned right as Alfred entered, jumping a bit but being careful not to drop anything. He looked at Alfred for a moment before slowly moving to go set the plate at the table. 

Alfred looks at the food and nods. “You and Lovi should make pizza for dinner.” Alfred says hopefully, smiling a bit at the thought of his favourite food. “Let him know that's what's for dinner then go to work in the gardens. Toni should be helping you but Lovi is on laundry duty right now.” He says and shoos Feliciano away and starts to eat. 

Feliciano gave a nod. He went to find his brother and bit his lip. “Alfred wants pizza for dinner” he said shakily. He didn't say anything else and just waited for a moment before turning to leave. He didn't know if he was even allowed to talk with his brother.

Lovino grabs his wrist tightly, trying to convey with his eyes how much he loves his brother. Tears start to well into his eyes, and he lets go of his wrist, touching his lips before starting to shove laundry in the washing machine. 

He had gotten his tongue cut out, and that is why he finally stopped with his attitude. He wants to talk to his brother, and tell him he loves him and missed him, but he can't. 

Feliciano turned and looked at his brother. He realized the Italian must not be able to speak though he was unsure why. He gasped a bit and hugged Lovino from behind. “I'm so sorry” he whispered, tearing up and nuzzling into his brother’s back. 

Lovino goes stiff in his arms, surprised at the hug, before he turns and hugs him tightly. He pulls back from him after a few seconds, worried about Alfred finding them like that. He looks down then looks back up at Feliciano before opening his mouth to show him what happened. There's small stitches on what's left of his tongue. 

Lovino closes his mouth again and looks down, ashamed. He turns and finishes putting the whites in the washing machine, putting the bleach and laundry soap in. He starts it then heads toward the outside door, going to work at harvesting in the orchard so that he's nearby enough to hear when the washer is done. 

Feliciano’s eyes went wide and he immediately began to cry. He put hands over his lip and whimpered before stumbling back. “oh...oh god...I’m so sorry” he watched Lovino go and stood in place for a moment, just sobbing and trembling. He quickly went back out to the gardens and started to work. 

Lovino rinses his hands in the outside spout then gets to work harvesting. He almost fills a basket when the washer finishes, so he washes his hands and changes them out. 

Antonio sees Feliciano and gives an empty smile. He looks lost beyond words at the moment. “They hurt my Lovi.” He whispers weakly. “I couldn't… It was my fault…” He says softly. “I'm so sorry, Feli.” He makes sure to work as he whispers to him. 

Feliciano looked at Antonio “I...I’m sure it….it wasn’t y-your fault” he whispered through sobs and sniffles as he began to work. “I-I sh-should b-be sorry” he whispered. “I-I kn-knew he would try.. and I didnt t-try to...I-Im sorry” 

Antonio works through his tears as well. “No… It was my fault. It really was. I couldn't protect him.” He sniffles and sets the carrots he pulled into a basket. Alfred comes over to them, having seen them talking. 

Feliciano sighed and shook his head. He went silent quickly and started to work on the garden quickly, noticing that Alfred was coming over. 

Alfred stands there for a few seconds, looking down at them. “If I catch you two talking again I'll cut out one of your tongues. You both will get the chance to choose who gets it, though.” He smirks slightly at the thought. 

Antonio goes stiff and looks down at the plants, nodding slightly. He puts more carrots in the basket and sighs, planting new seeds where he pulled the other ones out. 

Feliciano flinched and looked at Alfred. His eyes went wide and he put his hands over his mouth. He nodded shakily and whimpered. He turned and silently started to work in the garden again, fighting against the new pile of tears that threatened to spill over his eyes. He didn’t look at Antonio or Alfred after that. 

Alfred stands there for a while. “I will allow you to talk to anyone but each other.” He says and huffs, looking at Feliciano. “Yes, that is what will be allowed. Yes, that includes your brother. And Antonio rooms with Lovino, so no passing messages.” 

Feliciano looked at Alfred again and sniffled. He nodded shakily and just looked back at the gardens. He couldn't really talk to Lovino since Lovino couldn't speak. He was upset with Ludwig and Kiku wasn't much better. Antonio was really all he had and now he couldn't even talk to him. Alfred and Matthew were the only two he could really speak with and what would be the help in that? Thinking of these things just made him want to cry more. He started to shake a bit, trying to focus on working.

Antonio sighs softly. As soon as Alfred walks away he glances at Feliciano. “We need to do something about him.” He says softly, without moving his lips as much as possible. He wants to get Feliciano and Lovino away from Alfred. 

Feliciano didn't look at Antonio. “There’s no use” he whispered, continuing to silently work until around lunch. He went inside and washed his hands before starting to make lunch for Alfred.

Lovino is also in the kitchen, making spaghetti. He looks at Feliciano and then down again, sighing weakly. He chews on the inside of his cheek and continues to stir the sauce. 

Feliciano looked at Lovino and sighed. He went to start making a few sides to go with the spaghetti. He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his wrist. 

Lovino puts the noodles into a bowl then the sauce before setting them on the table. He goes back to the kitchen and watches Feliciano. He taps his shoulder and shrugs, wanting to know if he can help. 

Feliciano looked at Lovino. “I’m almost done” he whispered. He finished it and sighed. “is the spaghetti done too?” he asked. 

Lovino nods and points at the dining room, trying to say that he had already put it out there. He hugs himself slightly and watches his brother, waiting for him to not be holding anything before hugging him tightly. He smiles slightly. 

Feliciano nodded. He put what he made out as well and hugged Lovino back tightly. He nuzzled into him and sighed shakily. “He won’t let me talk to Antonio. I may as well not talk to anyone” he whispered. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. “I don’t know what to do” 

Lovino nods and holds him close. He buries his face in Feliciano’s shoulder, tears welling into his eyes. He never thought he'd see Feliciano again, because he never thought that Alfred would take him. 

Alfred comes to the dining room and starts to eat. He calls for one of them to bring him a drink, which Lovino quickly starts to obey. He takes down a glass and gets him some water. 

Feliciano looked at Lovino and tilted his head. He just waited in the kitchen, not sure if Alfred needed anything else but not wanting to bother him either 

Lovino stumbles, tipping the water onto himself. He looks down then gets another glass and putting water into this one and carefully taking it out to the American. Alfred nods at him, dismissing him from the room. 

“Feliciano!” He shouts and takes another bite. “I'm bored. Give me something to do.” He snaps and looks up at the Italian, finishing up his food. “Lovino! Clean up!” He shouts. The older Italian quickly does what he's told. 

Feliciano flinched and stumbled out to the table quickly. “I-I...Um...Do you want...cards? Or...a board game?” he asked shakily, not particularly sure what Alfred meant or what he could bring him. There wasn’t much to do unless he wanted Feliciano just to sit there and talk with him. Or other things like that. 

Alfred just looks at him then smirks softly. He stands up and gets really close to Feliciano’s face. “I have a better idea.” He says softly and kisses Feliciano softly before turning and smirking softly to himself. “Collect all the servants other than you and Matthew. Get them to the gun range.” 

Feliciano’s eyes went wide and he gulped a bit. His eyes went wide when he was kissed and he turned a bit red, nodding and stumbling back a bit. He rushed off to do as he was told, immediately worried for what it meant for everyone. He told everyone what Alfred had said to do. 

Alfred grabs his shotgun and brings it to the range. He smirks softly. “Line up horizontally.” He tells them and watches as they do as they're told, shaking violently. He lays down and looks through the scope, smirking as he aims just beside Ludwig’s head. The German doesn't flinch as the bullet flies past his ear, nicking it. 

Feliciano gasped when he saw what Alfred was doing. He knew it would be something like that but he was still surprised and sacred. He squeezed his eyes shut when he shot near Ludwig. He may be angry at Ludwig but he didn’t want to see Alfred shooting at his head like that. He opened his eyes again and looked down, biting his lip. 

Alfred smirks when Ludwig doesn't flinch. He takes aim again, this time taking off a large portion of his ear. He looks over at Feliciano. “Come here.” He calls to the Italian, moving over to Arthur. “Let me show you how to do this.”


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano froze and gulped. He bit his lip and nodded moving closer to Alfred. He didn’t want to do this. He didn't think shooting at people like this was funny. Or entertaining. 

Alfred moves so that Feliciano can crouch beside him. “Hold the gun like this. Don't drop her, otherwise bad things could happen.” He whispers and puts his arm around Feliciano to help him hold it right. “Okay… Now put your eye to the scope… Aim at something non-vital. Don't kill him.” He says gently. 

Feliciano crouched down, starting to tremble a bit. He nodded and took the gun carefully. He knew how to shoot a gun and frankly he was surprised Alfred didn’t know that. He just prefered not to. He figured Alfred wouldn't really let him get away with not doing this, so he took a deep breath and looked at Arthur. He pressed an eye to the scope and aimed for the Brit’s foot, breathing out and pressing down on the trigger.

Arthur screams in pain and collapses, shaking violently. Alfred smirks as he watches. “Good job. Now you can choose someone you want out of the line up, so that they don't get hurt.” He purrs in his ear and runs his nose along Feliciano’s cheek softly. He steps aside and notifies his doctor that they will be needing him soon. 

Feliciano flinched when Arthur screamed. He took a few deep breaths and winced, a sudden sharp pain in his head. He shook it off quickly and looked at Alfred. “I don’t want...I don’t want Lovi to get hurt” he whispered. He wanted to say Antonio as well. But Lovino had his tongue cut out. And he felt awful. He had to protect his brother while he could. 

Alfred nods and tells Lovino to move out of the line up. He moves Feliciano down to where Kiku is standing and steps back, watching him. “Go ahead.” He smirks softly and looks down at the Italian. Kiku closes his eyes to avoid showing his fear. 

Feliciano moved and adjusted as Alfred wanted. He looked up at Kiku and raised an eyebrow. Something inside him just didn't feel guilty doing this. He knew he should. But he didn't. He looked through the scope and aimed a bit higher up, just above Kiku’s ankle. He didn't hesitate as much as he pulled back the trigger. 

Alfred smirks and nods, clapping happily as Kiku collapses with a cry of pain. The ravenette curls up with his hands on the bleeding hole. He sets his hand on Feliciano’s head and ruffles his hair. “Good boy!” He exclaims. 

“You can take two people out of this. Only two more, and then we'll have fun with the rest of them. But don't shoot their feet or legs anymore, I still need them to work. Ears, fingers. That is fine.” The American looks down at Feliciano with a large smirk.

Feliciano sat back and looked at Kiku with a neutral glance. He then looked at Alfred and blushed when the American ruffled his hair. he nodded. “Toni. And…” he paused. He looked down the line, unsure of who else to pick. Alfred didn't have Sebastian. So he didn't need to worry about the younger brother. It was just a matter of who he really cared about. Normally he would have said Ludwig. But he wouldn't. Not now. He almost wanted to shoot Ludwig. 

Alfred calls Antonio out of line and pushes him toward Lovino. He looks down at Feliciano. “Is that it?” He asks and crouches beside him, looking at everyone else. “Ivan, Arthur, Kiku, Ludwig, Francis, Yao, Roderich, Elizabeta. Make a choice for a second person before the offer closes.” He tells Feliciano gently. 

Feliciano looked at them. He was decided between Roderich and Elizabeta. But after thinking it through, Liz had done more for him than Roderich had. For goodness sake the man thought he was a girl. Also harming women was rude and not something he would tolerate if he could stop it. “Elizabeta” he said, looking up at Alfred then over at her. 

Alfred nods and calls her out. Elizabeta looks at him then walks out quickly, infinitely glad that Feliciano protected her, but still worried for her friends. She hides her face in Lovino’s shoulder and holds onto him tightly, unable to watch. 

Alfred smirks. “Do you want to choose who is next, or do you want me to again? You seem to like this already.” He says gently. He sets a box of bullets beside Feliciano, offering them to him for when he has to reload. “I found out where Gilbert has been hiding along with Emma, Ned, and Henrique, so they should be joining us in a few days as well.” He ruffles Feliciano’s hair softly once more. He's telling all the ‘staff’ because he wants them to know how powerless they truly are. 

Feliciano looked up and looked right at Ludwig when Alfred asked if he wanted to chose. He ignored the part about the others. Other than Emma he honestly couldn't care less. “Ludwig” he stated. He waited, not wanting to do this without Alfred’s permission.

Alfred looks down at him. He smirks and nods, nudging him over to where Ludwig is. “Remember. Nothing vital, he needs to work.” He responds and grabs his other rifle, wanting to join in and aiming towards Ivan. 

Feliciano scooted towards Ludwig. He raised an eyebrow as he contemplated where to shoot. He gave a smirk and shook his head as a thought entered his mind. Though he was sure Alfred wouldn’t appreciate it. He decided against it and shrugged, aiming for Ludwig’s fingers since Alfred had specified that, that was okay. He pulled the trigger without hesitation again. 

Ludwig lets out a shout of pain and grabs his hand. The doorbell chimes and Alfred stands up, holding his hand out to make Feliciano stop, taking the guns and ammunition and locking them up again. “We can do this again at a different time.” He tells Feliciano and leaves to answer the door. He brings the doctor in and allows him to treat the wounds on the servants. 

Feliciano smirked and looked at Ludwig. He nodded at Alfred and stood up. He waited for Alfred to return, looking at Ludwig. “That was nothing. You’re lucky he needs you for work” he huffed. He turned when Alfred came back in and smiled weakly. “should I go back out in the garden?” he asked. 

Ludwig watches Feliciano with tears welling into his eyes. He grips his bleeding hand tightly and sits down, cupping it close. He allows the doctor to work on him. Alfred looks at Feliciano. “You should clean yourself up a bit. You got a bit of blood on you.” He tells Feliciano and smirks a bit. “Then I suppose you should. Unless pizza takes time.” 

Feliciano rolled his eyes when he noticed Ludwig was crying. He looked at Alfred and nodded. He scurried off to clean himself up then went out to the gardens. He didn't think the pizza would take that long. 

Antonio leaves to the gardens and Lovino leaves to the laundry room when the non injured servants are dismissed. He finds Feliciano and looks down at him. “Are you okay?” He asks weakly, staying quiet. 

Alfred doesn't leave the room, watching his servants being taken care of. He knows that most of them will heal pretty quickly due to being nations, but he wants to make sure they're being taken care of properly anyway, he can't have them being too hurt to do their jobs. 

Feliciano looked up. “Toni… we. We’re going to get in trouble” he whispered. “But… something is wrong with me. I...i enjoyed it. I wanted to keep going. I wanted Ludwig and Kiku to suffer. I don’t even know why. I don't want to be like that again”

Antonio looks at him. He gives him a soft hug. “Then don't be like that.” He whispers. He knows how it feels. “I don't know how to help.” He admits softly. “Let's get to work before we get in trouble.” 

Feliciano sniffled and nodded. He almost wondered if he should though. If he let that out. Well not only would it let off some steam but maybe he would get treated better. Maybe he could fix things with Lovino and Antonio. He didn't know for certain. But he was scared as well. 

Antonio harvests some tomatoes then hands them to Feliciano. “You should make fresh sauce for the pizza, and you should probably go start working now.” He says gently then looks up. “It's getting a little late.” 

Lovino is folding laundry at the moment, and doesn't pay attention to the time. He takes the basket upstairs to Alfred’s room and puts them away. 

Feliciano nodded and went into the kitchen. He started to make the sauce and sighed. He remained silent. 

Lovino comes down and looks at the clock before going to the kitchen. He washes his hands and starts to make the dough, keeping his eyes down. Tears begin to well up in his eyes again, but he tries to blink them away. 

Feliciano looked over at Lovino and bit his lip. “i… I’m sorry fratello” he whispered. He continued to work on the pizza. “I...I don’t know what's wrong with me. But… If I keep doing things like that. And wanting to do it. I really hope I don't hurt you” 

Lovino looks over at him then down at the dough again. He shrugs slightly then tosses the dough. When it's ready he turns to Feliciano, wondering if the sauce is ready. A few tears dripped off his cheeks and made tracks in the flour, but the tears quickly stopped. 

Alfred comes into the kitchen and grins excitedly. “Oh! Pizza is one of my favourites!” He says happily and looks over the food, seeming to take on his old personality, even if only for a few moments. 

Feliciano looked at Lovino and sighed shakily. He didn't say anything, just turned and brought the sauce over to where Lovino had the dough set up. He spread sauce over it and turned quickly to Alfred when he came in. He was shocked. It was upsetting to see Alfred be happy like this. He hadn't seen it in a while and it made him want to cry. “I-It is what you wanted, sir?” he asked quickly. He hoped Alfred hadn't changed his mind since they had already started. 

Alfred nods excitedly. “Wow your guys’ pizza is the best! I can't wait!” He says happily and throws his arms around Feliciano. “Okay! Keep it up!” He turns and walks back out. He changes back to his new demeanour as soon as he leaves the kitchen. 

Lovino looks at Feliciano with wide, shocked eyes. It's the first time he's seen him act like that since the war. He looks down again, sighing shakily. He hopes that his tongue grows back, but he isn't sure, since he isn't really a country anymore, not since Feliciano took over the whole country. 

Feliciano gasped and looked at Alfred, surprised by his attitude and the hug. He looked at Lovino, just as shocked, when Alfred left. He looked at the door and sighed shakily. That was the Alfred he had liked. And he was scared now. Tears started to build up in his eyes and he pulled the cheese and pepperoni out of the fridge silently. 

Alfred doesn't know why his old personality emerged at the sight of the pizza. He sighs and tries to push it back, he can't afford to be so weak anymore. He huffs loudly. 

Lovino helps Feliciano put the cheese and pepperoni on the pizza, then puts it in the oven. He looks at Feliciano and sighs softly, looking up at the ceiling as he blinks back tears. 

Feliciano wiped his eyes quickly and looked at his brother. He hugged Lovino tightly. “I miss that side of him so much” he whispered softly. “It’s not fair” 

Lovino hugs him tightly, crying on his shoulder. He nods a bit and gripping the back of his shirt tightly. He wants to talk to Feliciano desperately. He wishes Alfred was the way he was before, because he would be safe and fine. 

Feliciano nuzzled into Lovino and rubbed his back gently. “I’m so sorry fratello. I wish I could heal you. I want to hear your voice. I want to hear you speak” he sobbed softly. He pulled away and pulled out a few other things for when the pizza was done. 

Lovino nods and holds his hand over his mouth. He looks away from Feliciano, ashamed all over again. He looks at Feliciano then heads out of the kitchen, going to the orchard to finish looking for ripe fruits. 

Feliciano watched Lovino and sighed. He wiped his eyes and leaned against the wall. He didn't want to leave because with his luck the pizza would burn. He sighed and waited. When it was done he pulled it out, wincing when he burned himself but ignoring it and started to add the rest of the seasoning in the crust. He pulled down a plate and cut the pizza. He didn’t know if he should bring Alfred the whole pizza or just a few slices. He decided however that more was better than less and carried the pizza out to the table. 

Alfred comes back when he smells the pizza. He grins brightly at the sight and gives Feliciano a tight hug. He nuzzles his hair. “You're the best!” He says brightly and smiles at him. He sits down and starts eating quickly, shoving food into his mouth. “Can you make a milkshake?” He asks and looks at Feliciano. “Is your back healed yet?” 

Feliciano gasped at the hug and stumbled a bit. He nodded and sighed. “Yes,sir” he said softly. “It’s not all completely healed but it’s starting to heal.” he muttered. “What kind of milkshake do you want?” he asked softly. 

“Mm… Vanilla.” He hums softly and continues to eat quickly. He tells himself to stop acting like an idiot, before a different servant sees. Alfred sets the piece of pizza he's eating down and takes a deep breath before huffing. He eats the food slower, even grabbing a book and reading while he does so. 

Feliciano nodded quickly and went into the kitchen, getting out the things they needed to make a milkshake. He started to put things in the blender, careful not to put too much. 

Alfred waits for Feliciano. He sighs. “Hurry up!” He snaps loudly, wanting Feliciano to just bring it out already. He drops the book and finishes the piece of pizza he was eating. 

Feliciano flinched and blended it quickly. He put it in a cup and brought it out to him. He set the cup down and backed up a bit. He wondered if at this point Alfred would actually want him to let that side of him out. Or if Alfred would just grow angrier with him. 

Alfred looks up at him. “You're dismissed. Unless you want something from me?” Alfred asks, feet kicking up on the table. He sips his milkshake, smirking softly at Feliciano. 

Feliciano nodded and shook his head quickly. He didn’t know what to say or how to explain it. So he didn’t say it. He went out to the gardens again and sighed a bit. 

Alfred finishes dinner then goes to his room, taking a shower. He gets dressed in pajamas then lounges in bed for a while. He is so bored, and shooting his slaves isn't the best of ways to cure that. 

Feliciano sighed. He decided it would be best to tell Alfred what was going on. He knew he couldn't fight that side of him forever and if Alfred didn’t know before hand he might get into trouble and he didn't want to snap out of it as it happened. He went back inside and looked around a bit before realizing Alfred must be in his room. He knocked gently on the door and shifted uncomfortably. 

Alfred looks up. He opens the door and looks down, smirking down at Feliciano. He leans on the doorway. “Can I help you?” He asks, gently pulling Feliciano into the room and closing the door. He sits on the bed and watches Feliciano carefully. 

Feliciano looked at Alfred. “I’m not sure how you’ll feel about this, sir. But I need to tell you something. A long time ago I did some really bad things. And that’s always been in the back of my head and I didn’t let that side of me show. But when I was shooting your gun he showed. And I… i’m not sure I can stop him anymore. The thoughts in my head keep telling me it’ll be better if I let him loose. But I’m scared, sir” he explained, trembling. 

His head began to ache as in the back of his mind he knew Alfred would either be extremely happy about it or very angry. But Feliciano didn't know what else to do. All he could think of was to tell him. And now it was too late anyway 

Alfred looks up at him and it dawns on him. He smirks and stands up. “Well then, by all means, let him out.” He says softly and presses his lips softly against Feliciano’s. He has no doubt that the alternate Feliciano will like him, and he's certainly glad for that. He just hopes that he can still follow instructions.

Feliciano paused,a bit surprised by the response. His eyes went wide as he was kissed and he started to tremble a bit. He didn't want to. He was scared to. But now he knew he had little to no choice. He squeezed his eyes shut and the headache got worse before fading out completely. He wrapped his arms around Alfred and kissed back, smirking into it. 

Alfred smirks lightly when he feels Feliciano kissing him back. “Well now, I do like this version of you better.” He holds Feliciano’s chin gently. “Hmm… If you can prove to me that you deserve it, maybe I'll let you move into a real bedroom.” He offers. 

Feliciano hummed and smirked up at Alfred. He kept his arms around the American. “Oh? And how would I do that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He pulled himself closer to Alfred. “I’m sure I can take care of whatever you need.” 

Alfred's smirk widen and his hands move to Feliciano’s lower back. He kisses his neck a few times then pulls back all together. “Go to bed.” He tells the Italian. He doesn't want to have sex at the moment, he had been getting ready to go to sleep. 

Feliciano hummed and stretched out his neck a bit. “Kay~” he turned and smirked as he exited the room, heading towards his room. He laid down and huffed. He both did and didn’t want to do this. He didn't want to be Alfred’s little pet but he did enjoy being like this. He hummed and curled up, falling asleep 

Alfred is glad that he gets Feliciano to be a second hand rather than a servant. He supposes it will be much more fun to have Feliciano. He hums and flops into bed once more, thinking. He wants to take more land, have more power. 

Feliciano woke early in the morning and went downstairs. He started to make breakfast and coffee, humming and smirking to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred comes downstairs. “Our new arrivals will be here soon. I want Gilbert in my office when he arrives. Or actually I want him and Ludwig to be put in the basement when he arrives. The rest are to wait in my office.” He says to Matthew but makes sure that Feliciano hears him as well. 

Feliciano turned and laced his fingers behind his back. He nodded with a hum and sipped his own coffee. He would certainly enjoy dragging Ludwig down to the basement. He chuckled to himself and finished breakfast, bringing it to the table. 

Alfred looks at the breakfast and frowns a bit. “Can you make crepes tomorrow?” He asks. “I meant to get to you before you made breakfast.” He grumbles and huffs, both wanting to punish Feliciano but also knowing its his fault. There's a knock on the front door. “Take Ludwig to the basement.” He tells Feliciano then sits down and eats. 

Feliciano hummed and nodded. “Of course~” He turned on his heel and nodded again. He found Ludwig and grabbed him roughly by the arm. “Alfred wants you down in the basement” He stated with a heavy huff, tugging on him and more than hoping Ludwig went willingly since he couldn’t exactly drag him there. 

Ludwig looks down at Feliciano and nods, following him. He doesn't bother saying anything, knowing Feliciano won't listen or forgive him. He almost smiles at how difficult it is for Feliciano to drag him, he finds it very cute. The German goes down to the basement and waits silently, not wanting to aggravate the situation he's in. Gilbert is pushed into the basement next and then the door is locked behind him. 

He cusses softly and runs a hand through his hair before looking around. He bites his lip and looks at Ludwig. “I think that this isn't going to be good.” He whispers and moves close to his brother. He feels very fragile after losing his immortality. 

Feliciano wouldn't have listened if he had tried to speak, he was right about that. He huffed and looked at Gilbert before turning on his heel and exiting before the door closed. He went up to Alfred again. “They’re both in there” he smiled at him. “Ludwig was silent but from the looks of it Gilbert was less willing.” he shrugged. He didn't care if it was true. He was just stating what he knew. 

Alfred nods. “Have you had breakfast? We have a busy day ahead of us. You want to hurt Ludwig, right? We're going to target his precious brother to upset him, so you're welcome to watch, and even help out.” He smirks softly. “I have to address the rest of the new slaves, though, come with me.” 

Alfred grabs his arm lightly and leads him to his office. Lovino quickly clears the table and washes the dishes before finding Antonio and working beside him. Alfred smirks when he walks in, sitting down. 

“Hello. You are all now part of my staff. And your land is mine. I will become a world superpower.” He stands up and walks around the desk. “Ned… Are you even good for anything? Emma I get having some skills but you?” He shrugs and turns to Henrique. “You either. You're both kind of good for nothing aren't you?” Alfred huffs. He turns to Emma. “I heard you make good waffles. So I guess you'll also be on kitchen duty.” He shrugs a bit. “And we'll find something for the two of you to do. Not necessarily in the house. But now that you're land is mine, you can just work in a city.” 

Alfred leaves, letting Matthew figure it out. He goes down to the basement with Feliciano, having his keys in his pocket so that they aren't easily visible. He smirks at Ludwig and Gilbert, grabbing the Prussian from behind his brother’s back. 

“We can't have you hiding.” He whispers and grips his jaw tightly. Gilbert whimpers and looks up at Alfred with wide eyes. 

“I'm not immortal. Please…” He whispers and tries to pull at Alfred’s hand. “I'm a normal human, you helped make me a normal human.” Gilbert begs softly. He lets go of his pride, knowing Alfred could easily kill him. 

Alfred laughs and shoves him back. “That's the point. You're going to be so easy to use, to break. Feliciano will be happy to help, won't you?” He turns to him and then smirks at Ludwig. “Don't move, unless you want your brother to be hurt much worse.” 

Feliciano hummed and nodded “i ate a little” he shrugged as he followed him. He looked at Alfred and waited with his hands on his hips by the American. He was glad he didn't threaten Emma much.Even back in the mafia he didn't like hurting women.

The Italian followed the American again with a nod. He mostly watched, raising an eyebrow. Ah so Gilbert was a mortal now? That must be why Ludwig looked so worried when he saw him. He looked up when Alfred said his name and hummed. “Mhmm. I’m here to help. It’s not you Gil~ Don’t worry. If you're good I’m sure everything will be fine” he laughed “it’s not your behavior I’d worry about” he stated, giving Ludwig a hard glare. 

Ludwig looks away, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. His hand has already mostly healed from the bullets the day before. Alfred smirks softly at Ludwig then down at Gilbert again before turning to Feliciano. 

“Take his shirt off. Let's see how long it takes for Ludwig to break, huh?” He whispers into Feliciano’s ear and gestures to Gilbert. He steps over to the wall of items he uses to punish his slaves and looks over the items. He hums softly, reminding himself that Gilbert could die if he's not careful. 

Feliciano hummed and nodded. He pulled Gilbert towards him and grabbed at the cloth that was his shirt, tearing it off. He pushed Gilbert to the ground again then turned to Alfred and waited. He looked back at Ludwig with another heavy glare. He wanted the German to suffer.

Gilbert decides to be very stubborn in that moment and shoved Feliciano’s hands off of his shoulders. He glares at the ground. Alfred grabs his hair and yanks his head back. “Don't push at Feliciano. He's higher than you are.” He growls and pushes Gilbert completely to the ground then steps on his back, glaring down at him. 

“Ludwig, watch.” He growls angrily. He grabs a whip and comes back over, handing it to Feliciano. He ties Gilbert’s hands to a post and stands behind him. “You're really pale. Is it true that your skin is super thin and you bleed worse than you should?” He frowns a bit then turns to Feliciano, drawing him close once more. “Should I have the doctor on hand?” He whispers softly in his ear, cupping Feliciano’s cheek slightly. He doesn't want to kill Gilbert. 

Feliciano hummed again and grabbed at Gilbert’s hair after Alfred had tied him down. “You’re going to regret pushing me like you did, cagna” He hissed before letting go and walking around to be behind him. He paused when he noticed Alfred moved closer. He nodded. “Just in case” he whispered, smirking and waving the whip a bit. 

Alfred takes the whip from him and nods. “You call then.” He commands and turns to Gilbert with a nasty smirk. He flicks the whip, bringing it down across his back, causing Gilbert to flinch, gripping his fists tightly. Gilbert refuses to scream, and Ludwig can only watch as his brother’s pale skin is covered in scarlet. 

Alfred brings the whip down on him again, laughing when he whimpers. Ludwig clenches his fists to avoid rushing toward Alfred and forcing him to stop, that will only get Gilbert killed. He looks down, gasping in pain when the whip is brought down on his cheek, bringing tears to his eyes. He looks back at his brother. 

Feliciano nodded and hummed. He walked out of the room to make the phone call, making sure the doctor knew it was under Alfred’s orders that he be nearby in case something happened. He hung up and went back down into the basement. He crossed his arms and waited behind Alfred, watching Ludwig with a heavy scowl. 

Ludwig looked at his brother, wanting to stop Alfred from doing this but not sure how to. He didn’t want his brother to be hurt because of him. He didn’t understand what he had done wrong or why Alfred was punishing Gilbert for him. He had done everything Alfred said, albeit with a glare or two, but never with arguments.

Alfred smirks down at Gilbert and then turns to Feliciano. “I bet you would like a turn?” He offers, handing the whip over to him. He steps back then turns to Ludwig. “You could stop all of this.” He tells Ludwig. “Submission. Sweet, soft submission.” He purrs and looks down at Gilbert and his heavily bleeding back. Gilbert is panting softly and sweating with pain, but doesn’t want Ludwig to give in. 

Feliciano nodded and took the whip. He hit Gilbert without warning. He looked Ludwig dead in the eyes as he did it and did it a second time. 

Ludwig gasped and stumbled forward. “Feli...Feli stop! Alfred! Please! I don’t know what I did or what you want from me...please...I can’t lose my brother. Please” he felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes and squeezed them shut to try and stop them. 

Even with Ludwig nearly in tears, Feliciano didn’t stop yet. He wanted Ludwig to suffer. He wanted Ludwig to understand what it was like. 

Gilbert screamed in agony both times. He clings to the pole in front of him and sobs violently, arching his back away from him. He collapses, falling to his side. His body gave up and passed out. 

Alfred steps forward to stop Feliciano, not wanting Gilbert to die and accepting Ludwig’s begging for the time being. He gasps in pain when the whip hits him in the shoulder, ripping straight through his uniform and tearing the skin. He grits his teeth and lunges at Feliciano, gripping his throat tightly. “You fucking bitch!” He shouts. 

Feliciano gasped and dropped the whip quickly. “I-I’m s-sorry! I-I didn’t…” he grabbed at Alfred’s wrist tightly, starting to get scared as he struggled with breaths. “P-Please I-I d-didn’t mean to h-hit you” he gasped desperately for air, voice weak by the end of it. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

Alfred starts to calm down, and even lets go of him quickly. “Fine…” He growls softly and pushes him away before touching his arm briefly and wincing in pain. Another angry glare is sent Feliciano’s way before he turns to Ludwig. 

“Grab your brother. The doctor will fix him up. But in the future I want you to be more submissive.” He tells him then heads toward the stairs, quickly going to his office before he did something he regretted. 

Feliciano fell to his knees and stayed there. He trembled a bit as his old personality shown through for a moment. He quickly hardened again, standing and going into his room. He collapsed onto the bed and panted a bit, rubbing his neck. 

Ludwig watched Alfred leave before sliding down next to his brother. He untied Gilbert and held him carefully, not wanting to hurt him. “B-bruder” he whispered. “I’m so sorry” he finally let the tears roll off of his cheeks and to the floor. “I’m so sorry” 

The doctor comes down into the basement and moves Gilbert up to his sterile stretcher. He starts to clean his wounds gently and then stitches them shut. He checks Gilbert’s vitals. “He's lost a lot of blood, but with some bed rest, he should be able to recover.” He tells Ludwig and gives him a slight smile before packing up and leaving. Gilbert doesn't stir. 

Ludwig let the doctor work on Gilbert without speaking. He just watched, extremely worried about his brother. He nodded and smiled shakily. “Th-thank you” he whispered. 

Gilbert starts to blink awake when Matthew comes to Ludwig. “Alfred says that you can keep Gilbert in your room. You are to be submissive, speak when you are spoken to, and do everything without glaring at him. He says that everytime he catches you being rude, even if you aren’t speaking up or being rebellious, he will hurt Gilbert.” Matthew explains in a gentle voice, looking at Ludwig with apologetic eyes. “The same protection goes to Feliciano.”

Matthew visits Feliciano next and steps inside. “Alfred says he forgives your lack of attention. He wants you to know that you do not have to make dinner, and will instead eat with him so he can talk to you.” He says gently and looks at Feliciano. Matthew smiles at Feliciano and glances at his throat. “And he’s sorry for trying to choke you.” Matthew holds out a tube of bruise cream before reporting back to Alfred. 

Alfred has his arm bandaged but he didn’t bother with stitches. He’s extremely powerful and in his own country, so his wounds are healing much faster than the rest of the people. He wonders if Lovino’s tongue is growing back yet, or if it will at all. He knows that Lovino has some land to his name. 

Ludwig looked down at Gilbert and his eyes went wide when he saw him start to wake up. He looked up at Matthew and nodded shakily. “Th-Thank you” he whispered shakily, not sure why. He didn’t know how to be submissive. It wasn’t his personality. But he didn’t want Alfred to hurt his brother. He didn’t understand why Gilbert was caught between them. It wasn’t fair. 

Feliciano looked up when Matthew came in and listened to him speak. He nodded and thanked him for the cream before watching him go. It was a little worrisome that Feliciano had to sit with Alfred for discussion at the table but he wouldn’t complain. He rubbed a bit of the cream on his neck before he put it away and getting himself a bit more presentable to eat with Alfred. 

Gilbert groans in pain and looks up at Ludwig with exhausted eyes. “Can I sleep?” He mumbles and gently grips his brother’s forearms softly. He whines in pain at the movement. “Is Emma okay? We tried to protect her.” He whispers weakly. 

Alfred sits at the table. He had Lovino make lasagna, just to see if this other Feliciano would be upset that his brother is still treated like a slave. He smirks softly at Lovino, who is standing beside the table with burns on his hands. Matthew goes to get Feliciano. 

Ludwig nodded. “I didn’t get to see if she was okay. I hope she is. I don’t want her to get hurt either. You can sleep. The doctor said you needed to rest. So don’t move to much” he whispered. 

Feliciano looked at Matthew and followed him out to the table. He sat down across from Alfred and noticed his brother, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and looked at Alfred. “Matthew said you wanted to speak to me?”

Lovino won’t look at his brother. He’s shaking violently in pain and crying silently. Alfred made him take the lasagna out of the oven without oven mitts. Alfred dismisses him and he rushes away as fast as possible, curling up on the bed he shares with Antonio. 

Alfred nods at Feliciano. “I want to talk to you about this.” He gestures towards Feliciano. “You want to get into my favour, that’s great, but after what happened I’m questioning why. I’m going to give you another chance, and I won’t claim Italy as part of the United States of America.” He nods reassuringly. 

Feliciano watched Lovino go and raised an eyebrow. He looked at Alfred again and nodded. He gave a small sigh of relief when Alfred mentioned not claiming Italy. “Thank you. I am very sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. It has been a while since I have been able to freely express this side of myself. It won’t happen again. I promise” he assured. 

Alfred nods. “I’m sure it won’t. Because your brother will not be this lucky next time. If you hit me again I will take your land and torture your brother like we did Gilbert, while you're chained up. And trust me when I say he screams just fine without a tongue.” Alfred smirks, thinking of how he sounded when he burned his hands. “But since you’re so good, I will not, in fact I’ll give you more land to use how you please. Say, all of Germany?” 

Feliciano’s eyes went wide for a moment and he grunted. He rubbed the side of his head and huffed at the protest from the other Italian. He smirked a bit at the part about more land. “Ah that sounds wonderful, thank you” he nodded his head in agreement and gave a small smirk. He just had to be more careful. He honestly didn’t care about Lovino but he knew that he’d be suffering from a headache if he let it happen. So he would be careful anyway. 

Alfred nods. “I recommend giving some to Lovino if you want him to heal.” He starts to eat happily, watching Feliciano carefully. He can tell he doesn’t really care about Lovino like his other self does, but he is sure that if it comes down to it, the real Feliciano would be very upset if Lovino got hurt. He raises an eyebrow at him then smiles softly. “Do you love me?” He asks and tilts his head a bit. “I love you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Feliciano nodded. “I suppose I can give him some of it” he muttered a bit. He nodded and sighed a bit. “I suppose I’ll give him a small part so he can at least have something.” He paused when Alfred asked if he loved him. “I do love you” He smirked a bit. “I am glad to know you love me back” He placed his hands on his chin and smirked. 

Alfred nods. He finishes the food he’s taken and stands up. “Well, I will have a bedroom prepared down the hall from mine for you. I expect you will appreciate that? I still want you to stay away from Antonio.” He tells Feliciano and stands up. “You no longer have to do any house work, since you are my personal assistant now.”

Feliciano nodded and smiled. “Si I do appreciate that. I don’t really care much about Antonio. But It’s nice to know I’ll get to work near you more often” He smirked and looked at the American pressing his chin in his hands. 

Alfred looks at him, blue eyes suspicious for a brief moment before he smirks slightly. He nods and stands up, pulling Feliciano up gently. He presses a kiss to his lips, gently cupping the back of his head. He pulls away and goes to his office, starting to draft paperwork to give Feliciano land. 

Feliciano smiled innocently and hummed he stood as well and kissed back gently. He watched him walk away and smirked. He went to the room that was his before, taking everything that was his a putting it in a bag or two so he could put it in the new room. 

Alfred hums gently. He gives Feliciano almost all of Ludwig’s land, just leaving enough to keep the blond immortal. He also signs some of it away to Lovino, knowing he has full control over the southern Italian already. 

Feliciano left those things in his room and paused. He wondered what he would be doing while Alfred was alone like this. He didn’t have to do housework anymore so what more could he do. He shrugged and went out to the gardens. 

Antonio glances up at Feliciano then down again. He doesn’t want to know this Feliciano, he doesn’t even want to look at him. Lovino is working beside Antonio, carefully trimming the rose bush in front of him. His fingers are burnt, and now they are bleeding from the rose thorns, but the gloves hurt too much. Lovino doesn’t look at his brother either. 

Soon Matthew is fetching Feliciano and bringing him to Alfred to read and sign the documents. Matthew trembles lightly, knowing that Alfred is taking away much of his land in the document. All the nations will have to sign it, but he wants Feliciano to approve it first. 

Feliciano mocked a hurt expression when both ignored him and he scoffed. “Alfred is giving me Ludwig’s land, fratello. I’m giving some of it to you” he stated before turning and noticing Matthew. He hummed as he sat across from Alfred. He smiled at him and took a pen. He read over it, nodding in approval at a few things and not caring much about the rest. He shrugged and signed the paper. 

Lovino glances at Antonio when Feliciano says that then turns to him slightly, just in time to see Matthew walking away with him. He looks down, tears filling his eyes again. He hates how much he cries, but he’s so scared right now. Antonio hugs him close, kissing the top of his head and trying to comfort him. 

Alfred watches Feliciano, smirking softly. “Alright. Now we just need everyone else to sign this. And then, we will have most of the modern world at our fingertips. What a lovely thing it is, you know, to see the other countries that used to be so strong, are now working for me.” 

Feliciano hummed and nodded. “Especially those who hurt you” he agreed, mostly speaking to himself but he knew Alfred had been hurt as well so it worked for both of them. He stood up. “what do you plan to do if they don't sign?” 

“A game like last time. Shoot the dirty bitch until they agree.” Alfred responds, watching Feliciano. “Ludwig will no doubt sign, that is way too easy. Antonio will sign, because Lovino will get enough land to heal if he does. I don’t know about anyone else.” He responds and stands up, telling Matthew to bring the servants in one by one. 

Feliciano shrugged. “Well if they don't we’ll do as you said. No big deal.” he smirked and stood to the side, wanting to give the others the chair so they could sign. Not to mention standing was more intimidating. Especially for someone as small as him. 

Matthew brings in Ludwig first, figuring that Feliciano and Alfred want him first. Alfred smirks at the large blond, watching him with cold, blue eyes. “You will sign this. Or, you know, your brother will die.” Alfred’s tone is cold and his voice is quiet. 

Feliciano crossed his arms as Ludwig was brought in and smirked darkly. This was the best. He got to watch Ludwig sign his land to Feliciano. He loved this. 

Ludwig sat down with a huff and sighed. He knew that Gilbert being mentioned not only meant this was something terrible but he had no choice in the matter. He read it anyway, as if he’d have some say. His eyes went wider as he read it. “You...You’re taking my land?” he wasn’t looking at Alfred, but rather at Feli, shocked that this innocent, lovable, idiot was taking his land from him. 

“Don’t act so shocked after what you did, asshole. Sign it” he snapped, uncrossing his arms and placing his hands on his hips. He was excited for Ludwig to do this. Plus he’d be fixing Lovino. Which could be a bonus. Ludwig, knowing he had no choice either way reluctantly signed, dropping the pen and trembling. This was not fair. 

Alfred smirks as he watches him. “Wow. You almost look cute when you make that face.” Alfred purrs softly, standing up as well. He leans over the desk, smirk growing. “Your contribution to the United States of America and Italy is greatly appreciated. Now get your ass downstairs and back to work. No moping allowed. You’re still immortal, after all.” Matthew brings in Lovino next, who just shakes under their stares. He wants to be angry at his brother and at Alfred, but at this point, he’s in too much pain. He signs quickly, wincing the whole while, though he pauses on his way out and looks at Feliciano, wondering if he’s ever going to see his little brother again, before leaving. 

Ludwig didn’t look at Alfred, just down at the desk. He felt weak. He couldn't stop this. It was terrible. He stumbled to his feet and left the office, going to finish his chores. Feliciano’s stance changed to a much calmer and relaxed one as Lovino entered. He watched him and sighed. It was upsetting that he cared so much for his brother. But he had to admit he did. 

Antonio trembles as he steps inside the office and sits in front of Alfred. He reads the contract, signing as soon as he sees that Lovino will get a lot of land, wanting him to be able to be fixed. He leaves when he can. It takes over an hour, but they are able to weed out the strong. Kiku, Elizaveta, Ned, and a few others refuse to sign. Ned was disappointed when he saw Emma’s signature, but doesn’t give in. 

Feliciano was upset when Elizaveta did not sign. The others he really didn't care about. He’d get them to sign. But he couldn't hurt her. Once they had all decided to sign or not. “Before anything continues can I talk to Elizaveta alone?” he asked, looking at Alfred. He would have to convince her to sign it with as little violence as possible. Maybe a few tears?

Alfred nods. He has the rest of them put away in the range then takes Elizaveta to a small room. He tells Feliciano where she is then gets himself a snack while he waits. Elizaveta is glaring at the wall when Feliciano comes in. It softens at the sight of her son. 

Feliciano thanked him and went into the room. He looked at her and bit his lip before sighing and relaxing. Letting the soft side out seemed to be his best option here so he did so. He relaxed visibly and started to tear up, hugging her tightly and burying his face in her shoulder. “M-mamma I’m s-scared” He whimpered. “I d-don’t want him to hurt you”

Elizaveta’s eyes widen, not expecting it. This wasn’t the man she saw in the room with the treaty. She holds him close, unsure what to do. “I know sweetie. Shh… It’s gonna be okay. But i can’t sign it. Sweetie, I love you, but Alfred is going too far. I can’t help him.” She was always too stubborn, she knew it. 

Feliciano nuzzled into her and shook his head. “But he’s gonna hurt you and shoot you and he won’t stop until you sign it. You’re not stopping him. I can’t even stop myself” he sobbed softly. “Please mamma. He has no problem hurting other people to get what he wants. You should have seen Gilbert...god I am so terrible” he whimpered and held onto her tighter. 

Elizaveta sniffles softly. She starts to cry a bit, hugging him tightly. “Feli I can’t just sign away my land like that. I just can’t, not without a fight. I…” She buries her face in his hair. “I just can’t believe that I’m gonna lose it all again. After how long I’ve fought for it and how hard it was for me to keep it.” She whispers and looks at Feliciano. She brushes his hair out of his face. “Feli… If… If you will stop crying… I will sign it. I love you.” She whispers and hugs him tightly again. “My beautiful son.” 

Feliciano wiped his eyes, but they didn't stop. “I-I’m so sorry mamma” he sniffled. “I didn’t want him to touch you. But...I couldn’t stop him. I love him...well I did. But the other side of me still does. I don't want to” he whimpered. He wiped his eyes again and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. “I love you too. I just don't want you to get hurt” he sniffled.

Elizaveta nods at him. “I know, baby. I will sign it for you. I love you.” She whispers and stands up slowly. She’d do anything for Feliciano. Elizaveta exits the room to see Matthew stands right there. He gives her an apologetic look and leads her to Alfred to sign it. Elizaveta shakes violently as she signs it, angry. 

Feliciano nodded and nuzzled into her, “I love you” he whispered before immediately feeling a sharp pain in his head and the other personality took over again. He stood and followed them out. He hummed as he stepped into the office and smirked at Alfred. He didn't speak, but gave a proud smirk. 

Alfred nods at him, glad Feliciano convinced her. He doesn’t really care who he hurts but he and Elizaveta were friends for a while, so he had a small internal conflict. Matthew takes her out of the room. Alfred stands up, walking to the shooting range. He prepares two shotguns, handing one to Feliciano. 

Feliciano took the gun with a smirk. He stood and waited for Alfred, waiting for him to give any orders. He assumed he would be explaining things a bit. So they would know they would have to agree to sign before anything would stop. He would let Alfred do it though. 

Alfred smirks softly. He stands in front of the little group. “Stand in this order: Henrique, Ivan, Yao, Arthur, Roderich, Kiku, and Ned. Hurry up.” He smirks softly. When they do get organized he puts the gun to his eye and shoots Henrique in the shoulder. “The sooner you agree to sign, the sooner this is over.” He tells them. Henrique doesn’t react past a slight wince. He wants to try to stay strong.

Feliciano stood on the opposite end and looked at Ned with a smirk. “Ooh I think you’ll be the hardest to break. Glad I get to start with you” he smirked, he looked at the others. “Maybe you’ll see how serious I am” he aimed the gun towards the man’s genitals and looked him right in the eyes. “Now remember, you had every choice and decision in this” He shrugged and pulled the trigger, not giving a warning shot or hesitation. 

Ned collapses immediately. He screams in pain, grabbing at his crotch but immediately pulling his hands away again, the agony too much. He lays there trembling on the ground. He blacks out soon after from pain and blood. Alfred smirks as he looks at Ned then back at Henrique, who looks visibly shaken. He shoots Henrique in the other shoulder then in the throat quickly, watching him collapse. 

Feliciano looked over at Alfred and then back to the line. He took a step sideways and smirked. “Ah an old friend~” He hummed. “You never knew me when I was like this did you?” He laughed a bit and shot Kiku in the knee, shooting twice so there was one in each. “It’s a shame. I do love this me so much more.” he hummed as he watched Kiku collapse.

Alfred moves onto Ivan. He laughs softly and stares at him. “Take off the fucking scarf, unless you want me to ruin it.” He aims at him, watching as Ivan panics to remove it. He shoots Ivan over and over in different places until the Russian collapses. He smirks and continues to shoot him even then, only stopping to reload his gun. He pauses and glances at a very terrified looking Arthur. 

Feliciano shot Kiku in the stomach before moving on and looking at Roderich and humming. “I’m sure you are pretty shocked” He smirked. “Hmm I’m not sure where to go with you” he shrugged. “I just need you to sign it” He cocked the gun and shot Roderich in the side. “You were an asshole. You know that?” he snapped, shooting his other side then both shoulders. 

Roderich shrieks in pain and collapses. He curls up on the floor and sobs softly as he bleeds out, not saying anything to Feliciano. Arthur looks between the two of them and looks down at the ground. “I’ll sign it!” He shouts, flopping onto the ground before he can get shot at. He covers his neck with his hands. Alfred pauses and nods at Matthew to take Arthur away before moving over to Yao. 

Feliciano smirked as he watched him. He paused when he heard Arthur and he laughed. This was once the man that made him run for the hills and here he was cowering. He hadn’t even had the chance to shoot towards him neither had Alfred. It was ridiculous. He stood to the side while he waited for Alfred, smiling. 

Alfred shoots Yao over and over, then turns to Feliciano. “Are you ready? We have to take them down to the basement now. Let them simmer in the pain, bring them up tomorrow and repeat until they agree to sign it. Arthur is waiting in my office to sign it, so Matthew will help you move them, and I will go up there.” He smirks and turns before walking out. Matthew looks at Feliciano then down again, sighing softly and grabbing onto Henrique’s arms and starting to tug. 

Feliciano nodded. “Okay amore. I’ll see you in a moment then” he whispered before moving to grab Kiku and drag him down to the basement. He came back up and grabbed another of the group. He left Ivan for last, knowing he wouldn’t be able to carry Ivan all the way down to the basement by himself. 

Alfred watches Arthur sign it then makes him go to help move the bodies of the others. Arthur winces as his hands soak in blood. He moves Roderich, trying to be gentle as he brings him downstairs and props him against a table before going to get another person. Matthew struggles to move Henrique but continues to help them move. When only Ivan is left to move, Matthew and Arthur stand there, staring at him. 

Feliciano came over to Arthur and Matthew. “Come on, we can all work together to lift him. Get your asses moving before Alfred comes back and sees you standing around.” He snapped. He grabbed Ivan’s legs and glared at the other two.

Arthur grabs his arm and pulls at him. Matthew grabs his other arm. Ivan moves a few inches with all three of them working, but it’s simply not enough. He groans in pain, since his consciousness is starting to come back. Matthew looks at Feliciano. “Sir, he is waking up. Do you want to knock him out once more?” He asks timidly. 

Feliciano grumbled and dropped him. He grabbed one of the guns and used the butt of it to hit him on the head. “I’m going to get Alfred. Don’t touch anything” he growled. He went out into the hall then towards Alfred’s office. He knocked on the door and moved a bit of his hair out of his face. “Amore~? We’re having a bit of trouble moving Ivan” 

Alfred smirks at him as he opens the door, pulling Feliciano into a rough kiss. He holds him with an iron grip then lets go of him. “Alright.” He says and heads over to where Ivan is. He grabs the Russian and drags him down on his own, shoving him down the stairs. He closes and locks the basement. Alfred finds Feliciano and pulls him close, pressing him against the wall. He tilts Feliciano’s head up and kisses his neck gently. 

Feliciano gasped a bit and kissed back deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck. He smirked when he let go and wiped his mouth before following him. He waited patiently for him then put his arms around him again, closing his eyes and stretching out his neck for him. 

“Feli you’re so beautiful. You’re so hot when you have weapons.” He purrs softly against his skin, biting and sucking until there’s a dark red spot. Alfred glances up at a knock on the door then looks at Feliciano. “Should I answer that?” He asks softly. 

Feliciano groaned softly and huffed when he heard the knock before turning to Alfred with a smirk. “Well, you’re in charge” He whispered, looking over Alfred’s face and then towards the door. 

Alfred smirks at him. He lets go, opening the door and looking over Lovino. He snorts softly. “And what the fuck do you want?” He asks in irritation. Lovino opens his mouth for a moment before looking down, then holding up a small sign that says ‘Dinner is Ready’ in messy handwriting. Alfred huffs, glancing at Feliciano. “Dinner time.” He says. 

Feliciano huffed a bit and nodded. He turned and walked towards the door. He kissed Alfred on the cheek and smirked, heading out towards the dinner table. He waited for Alfred to come in, wanting to make sure he was supposed to be eating with him before he even considered sitting. 

Alfred walks in and gestures at Feliciano to take a seat. He eats happily, smirking softly at his lover. “Your brother makes good food. Emma too. Waffles for dinner, it’s the best.” He sighs softly. “Your brother should heal quickly once we get the papers signed.” 

Feliciano nodded and sat across from him, smirking and nodding. “Mhmm. I love Emma’s food” he humed. “Fratello’s too. He’ll do well to heal quickly and i’m sure he’s learned his lesson and will be more timid” He assured. 

Alfred nods. “I love both of their food, in fact, I’m glad that I got them for the kitchen. Fuck I hope he did, he’s hard to break. Lovino would be cute timid.” He hums softly. “But not as cute as you were, though I think that you are sexy like this.” Alfred smirks slightly, looking at Feliciano. “Are you sure that Antonio and Lovino won’t plot when he gets his tongue back?” 

Feliciano smirked and paused. “Hmm. Antonio may attempt something. But if Lovino is really broken he won’t try anything. He will talk Antonio out of it as well. If not I’ll have a little chat with Lovi and I’m sure he’ll agree to keep the plotting out of his life” he smirked. 

Alfred nods, watching Feliciano. “I believe you. Good. I’m sure he’s well beyond broken, what a sad sack, but if I have to, I’ll use extreme force on either of them.” He tells Feliciano and watches him. “Not that you care.” 

Feliciano shrugged. “I would prefer my brother didn’t die that is all. And since he’ll have land I’m sure that won’t be a problem.” He hummed and smirked at Alfred. He honestly knew there would be trouble if Lovino got hurt. But he didn’t really care much. 

Alfred nods. “I get that. Even now, I won’t hurt Mattie. Though I don’t have the whole side thing you have going on. Like it or not, I’ve always been like this, I just held back until the right moment, pretended to be everything I’m not. You all seemed so happy to hate me, that fat, obnoxious person that you could all beat on.” 

Feliciano nodded but his smirk faded when he heard Alfred continue on. “Well. I’ve always sort of been here. I’m here to protect Feli really. Almost like I developed as a second personality. He has schizophrenia as well. It’s actually really fucking annoying” he muttered. “But we have always loved you. For a really long time he was terrified of you because you were young and were really strong and became that way really fast. But there was admiration in his fear. Then when he actually got to know you the fear went away. Honestly if anyone did any hating it was me” he laughed. “But that was because I always had this fear for him that he would get hurt if he fell in love again. But he was right to fall in love with you” he smirked. “And I was wrong to try to stop him from it” 

Alfred smirks at him. “Got that right. I won’t hurt him, I love him way too much.” He says softly, looking at Feliciano’s face. “But tell me. Does he still love me? Or is it just you that love me now?” He asks. Alfred leans back in his chair. “I’ve always been stronger than I should be, you know that.” He bites his lip. “Even as a new nation, I was overly strong. Scared the shit outta England. Still scare him.” 

Feliciano nodded and chuckled. “Well let me tell you I can’t feel emotions towards someone unless he does. I get to control how I show said emotions but he most definitely still loves you a lot. Actually that’s why I showed up again. Cause he is terrified of you. But he loves you a lot too” he chuckled a bit. He nodded. “It’s the thing he aspired to be. Strong” he chuckled then thought. “I assumed you scared him. He’s really a coward.”

Alfred laughs loudly and nods. “Well, Arthur was never meant to be brave, was he? He put on a good show for his kingdom days, even scared poor little Antonio with his armada. But he was faking it, and he’s a pathetic little bitch.” He mumbles, smiling at Feliciano. He leans forward, kissing his cheek softly. “I love Feli. Both sides of him.” 

Feliciano laughed. “Well Feliciano sure is terrified of him” he chuckled and shrugged. “I agree. Honestly you’re the only one I don’t really see that way. The only reason I am so kind to Liz is because Feliciano has been strong enough to push me away before and he loves her more than anything. She is his mom after all” he shrugged and leaned into the kiss. “Mm both sides of him love you too” he whispered. 

“Well… Liz is fucking strong. I’m not gonna pretend she isn’t.” Alfred responds, raising an eyebrow. “If I were afraid of any of them, Liz would be at the top of the list. I don’t kid myself. She would kill for you.” Alfred responds, standing up. “Now, because of that, you can keep her in check. Make sure you do.” He walks away. 

Feliciano tilted his head and nodded. He raised an eyebrow. Did he say something? Weren’t they going to eat? He stood up and looked around a bit before following after him. “Alfie...did I upset you?” he asked, not wanting to have done so. 

Alfred looks at him and shakes his head. “Nah, I like talking to you.” Alfred responds and waves him off. “I just am not very hungry. So you should eat, but I’m gonna read.” He says and grabs a newspaper. “There’s only so much shooting practice one can do.” 

Feliciano nodded and smiled. “Okay. Do you want me to come to you when I am done” he asked, tilted his head and smiling at him

Alfred looks at Feliciano and smirks, watching him for a moment. “Do what you want, Feli, I trust you.” He says and heads to his bedroom with a small pile of newspapers. He decides which ones he thinks should be allowed to stay and the ones that aren’t. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled. He went back to the table and shifted a bit, waiting for food to be brought out to him. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, contemplating things.

Emma sets a plate of waffles in front of Feliciano along with a small bottle of maple syrup. “Hello Feli.” She whispers, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Feli can you find me a ribbon to tie back my hair if you have the time?” She whispers, shaking slightly. 

Feliciano looked up and smiled at her, thanking her and pausing. “I’m sure I can find you that. Thank you for the food. I love when you cook” he smirked a bit. “I’m also very glad I didn’t have to bring you down for anything. I would hate to have to hurt someone as pretty as you” He flirted a bit. He knew she was not into men and he was with Alfred so the flirty was honestly harmless. 

Emma blushes lightly and looks down at the ground. She nods a bit. “What would you and Alfred like for breakfast tomorrow?” She asks gently. “Do you think Alfred would be okay with me collecting some roses to use as a centre piece? Oh… May I ask how my brother is?” She asks softly. 

Feliciano smiled. “I’d like waffles if you are cooking” he smirked a bit. “I’ll ask Alfred and get back to you with what he wants. I’m sure as long as your chores are finished he won’t mind you collecting roses. And your brother is alive, he’s fine for the most part. He isn’t entirely cooperative though” 

Emma blushes lightly and nods gently, standing beside him and listening to him. “Maybe I can talk him into signing? He usually listens to me.” Both Emma and Ned are headstrong, but Emma feared the worst if she didn’t sign, and she’s terrified for Ned’s sake. Emma grips her skirts softly, worried that she’s crossing a line with Feliciano. 

Feliciano nodded a bit. “It’s not my decision but I will see what I can do. Alfred or I will have to supervise it though.” He stated, leaned back in the chair and looking up at her. “He will be okay no matter what. He will still have enough land to heal” He assured. 

Emma nods her head and listens to Feliciano, though her green eyes are still misted with fear and worry. “Thank you, Feli. Anything you can do is good.” She turns to head back to the kitchen, wanting to get something to eat for herself, even if it’s small. She finds the food Alfred told her she could eat and makes herself something small. 

Feliciano finished eating and went up to Alfred’s bedroom. He knocked on the door and waited for permission to come inside. “Emma offered to make breakfast and would like to know what you want. She also thinks that she can convince Ned to sign it. I would be willing to supervise them if you would like to work while they do. But I told her it was entirely up to you” he shrugged. He didn’t mention the ribbon, not finding it important enough to bother Alfred with it. 

Emma cleans off the table and washes the dishes with Lovino’s help. She goes to her room, trembling and crying softly. Alfred looks up when knocks and gives him the permission to come in. He sets his book to the side and holds out his arms expectantly. “Hm… Waffles if she’s cooking. Omelettes if Lovino is cooking.” He responds and hums softly before nodding, holding Feliciano possessively. “Can I speak with the other Feli?” He asks gently, nuzzling his cheek.

Feliciano cuddled into him and nodded. “Sure, just a second” He hummed a bit and kissed Alfred on the cheek before fading back to let the other Italian take control. Feliciano gasped and whimpered, head hurting from being stuck in the back of his own mind for a moment. He rubbed his temples and nuzzled into Alfred a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred kisses the side of his head and holds him closer. “Does it hurt? I didn’t mean to make you hurt yourself.” He whispers and tilts his head up. He looks into Feliciano’s eyes. “Do you love me?” He asks gently, leaning close to him, lips brushing Feliciano’s ear softly. He leans back and scans Feliciano’s face for something, anything. 

Feliciano nodded. “It hurts a little yeah but no matter what it’ll hurt because I’m stuck in the back of my own mind” he whispered. “He’s just better at handling it. It goes away after a moment. It hurts worse to be pulled back” he whispered. He looked up at Alfred and then looked down a bit. “I...I’ve loved you for a long time. You...You scare me a lot now. But I...The feeling is still there” He whispered. He nuzzled into Alfred again, enjoying the comfort that Alfred gave him. 

Alfred cups his cheeks and leans forward, pressing a kiss on Feliciano’s lips. “Well… I wanted to ask if you wanted to sleep with me. I mean…” He blushes darkly, an almost innocent look entering his eyes. “I mean, not sleeping really, but… Y’know…” He looks at his lap and presses his fingers together, embarrassed. 

Feliciano kissed back weakly. He giggled softly and blushed a bit. “I understand what you meant, Alfred” He whispered. He flopped his head onto Alfred’s chest a bit and lifted up one of his arms, putting it around him. “I’m okay with that” he whispered. “As long as it is because you love me. Not because you want to show that you own me. You already do” he whispered. 

After everything, Feliciano was sore. He wasn't expecting it to hurt that bad, but Alfred was pretty big. He doesn't regret it though, it really helped him solidify how he feels about him. He looks up at Alfred. "I'm in pain." He whispers softly, nuzzling into him. "But I really liked it. Thank you so much, Alfie." He whispers. 

Alfred nods and pulls him closer, kissing the top of his head. He tilts Feliciano’s head up and kisses him on the lips. “I’ve wanted to do this with you for a while. But um… I’m not… I’m not entirely sure how it all works.” He admits with a small blush on his cheeks. “I’m not a virgin… But I’ve never slept with a man before.” He looks at Feliciano again. 

He sits back, smiling softly at Feliciano. “Come here.” He opens his arms. “I’ll get you a bath. I’m sorry I was so awkward, I wanted you to feel good too…”

Feliciano winced a bit but relaxed and moved into his arms. “It’s okay. I felt good. You just have to be a little slower next time. You have to make sure you stretch me right and don’t push it all in so fast” he whispered. He leaned into the American and nuzzled into him. “A bath sounds nice” he whispered. 

Alfred gently picks him up and kisses the side of his head gently. He moves into the bathroom and plugs the tub before starting up the hot water. He makes sure it’s a good temperature, not wanting to accidentally burn Feliciano. “How is your back feeling?” He asks softly, cupping Feliciano’s cheek. “It’s healed, right?” 

Feliciano held onto him tightly. He looked up at him when he spoke again and nodded. “I think it may have scarred a little bit. But it’s healed. It doesn’t hurt anymore” he assured, leaning into his touch a bit. “Do I have to go back?” He asked. “After all this. Do I have to let him out again?” He asked shakily. 

Alfred cups his cheeks and kisses him deeply. “If you want to. You don’t have to, but I still need you to do all the things he did. Like hurting the other nations until they sign the contract. I need that help and support from you.” He whispers, looking into the golden eyes he loves so much. He turns off the water when the tub is full and helps Feliciano into it. 

Feliciano sighed and looked up at him. He slid down into the tub and shook his head. “I...I can’t do that” he whispered. “We...He...He is there for me because I can’t do that” he sighed. “It just hurts” he looked down and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll...He’ll do it” he whispered. 

Alfred nods and gently starts to wash the Italian off. “But whenever you’re in private with me, this is the you I want to see. I love this you.” He whispers, kissing him gently again. He can never get enough of Feliciano. “They’ll try to rise up if they think it’s just me. But we can’t let that happen.” He mumbles, grabbing some shampoo and scrubbing it into Feliciano’s hair gently. 

Feliciano looked up at him when he spoke again. He blushed and kissed back. “Okay, I love you too” he whispered. “I...They won’t know. He won’t let that happen” he whispered. He honestly wanted them to rise up. He loved Alfred but he didn’t want the American to be like this either. He leaned into the scrubbing. 

Alfred nods. He tells Feliciano to close his eyes then rinses his hair before standing up, leaving to just let Feliciano soak in the bath. He gets dressed and changes the sheets, sending them with Matthew to the laundry room. He lays on the bed and starts to read, going back to not caring as much. He loves Feliciano, but at the moment he doesn't care if he returns to the bed. 

Feliciano closed his eyes when he was told to then opened them. He watched Alfred go and stayed in the bath for a bit longer. His head started to hurt and he shook his head. He climbed out of the bath and got dressed, heading into Alfred’s room again. “Do...you want me to stay with you? Or...go back to my room?” he asked. 

Alfred looks up at Feliciano and shrugs. “Whichever would make you feel more comfortable, Feli.” He responds softly, looking at him. “If you want to sleep in here, with me, I don’t mind.” He smiles slightly then goes back to reading his book. He doesn’t want to make Feliciano too uncomfortable, it would make him feel terrible. 

Feliciano looked at Alfred and nodded slightly. He would feel more comfortable sleeping in the room with Alfred since they had just had sex. He shifted a bit and moved into the room more, sitting on the bed next to him then laying down and curling up, not wanting to bother his reading. 

Alfred sets down his book and pulls Feliciano close to him. He turns off the light and wraps the blankets tightly around them both, kissing the back of Feliciano’s head. He closes his eyes and starts to drift to sleep, holding Feliciano more tightly than he really means to. 

Feliciano blushed and smiled, curling up into him and closing his eyes. He didn’t mind too much that it was a tight grip. He was just happy to feel safe around Alfred for at least a little bit. He slowly began to drift to sleep. 

Alfred is content, he realizes, to be holding Feliciano. For all his apathy before, he loves that Feliciano chose to stay with him. He wakes up the next morning and runs his fingers through Feliciano’s hair gently before getting up and getting dressed. He goes downstairs for breakfast, hungry because he didn’t eat last night. 

Feliciano woke when he realized that Alfred had gotten up. He went into his room and got dressed, taking a deep breath and wincing as the other side forced its way out. He looked around his things and grabbed a string, not sure if he could find a ribbon. He grumbled and went downstairs, sitting at the table to wait for breakfast as well. 

Emma brings in a large plate of waffles and sets it in the middle of the table. Lovino comes in with a plate of bacon and a bowl of scrambled eggs. Emma leaves and returns with a pitcher of orange juice and then pauses, wanting to talk to Feliciano but too scared in Alfred’s presence. 

Feliciano smiled and put a couple waffles on his plate. He began to eat in silence until Emma came back. He looked up at her. “I found this string. It’s not a ribbon but I’m not sure if there is any ribbon just lying around” He shrugged and held it out to her. 

Emma takes the string and says a quiet thank you. “So… May I speak with my brother?” She whispers, trembling lightly. Alfred shrugs, looking up at her.

“Only if Feliciano sits in. I don’t really care, as long as he signs the contract. If you can get him too. But he’s probably still pretty ripped up, Feli wasn’t exactly easy on him yesterday.” Alfred responds, shrugging. “Shot his dick clean off.” He smirks and ruffles Feliciano’s hair. 

Feliciano’s eyes widened and he looked at Alfred, blushing a bit and grumbling. He looked up at Emma. He was kind of hoping that Emma wouldn’t find out about that. He wanted her to actually continue to like him. He gave a shaky innocent smile then looked down and huffed, blushing when Alfred ruffled his hair. “Yeah…” he muttered. 

Emma stares at Feliciano with big eyes, suddenly very scared of him. “He’s… He’s hurt? That badly?” She whispers, voice small. Alfred smirks softly and glances at Feliciano, suddenly realizing he didn’t tell her. Emma looks down and then heads out of the room quickly. 

“Okay. So after breakfast you can have Emma talk to Ned. Then if he doesn’t agree we’ll torture him with the rest of them again. If not, well, whatever, right? The signature is what’s important.” Alfred looks at him. He pats Feliciano’s hand. “Call your brother in here. See if he has his tongue back yet.” 

Feliciano half smiled. “Okay. I’ll have them talk after breakfast then” he muttered. He looked up again at the mention of his brother and nodded. “Fratello! Come here please” he called out, knowing Lovino should be able to hear him since he was in the kitchen. He looked at Alfred. “Would it have healed that quickly?” he asked, mostly to himself. 

Alfred shrugs. “Who knows? It’s actually been a little longer than you’re thinking, probably.” He takes another bite. Lovino comes into the room, refusing to look at Alfred as he walks over to his brother. He is terrified and trembling, and it’s clear in his face. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled a bit. “I guess” he turned to face his brother and smiled. “Good morning fratello. I just wanted to check up and see how your tongue is doing?” he stood up to look at him. “Can I see?” 

Lovino presses his lips together tightly then bends down, opening his mouth for his brother. He closes his eyes tightly and pulls away when he gets the chance, closing his mouth tightly and glaring at Alfred as he makes his quick escape back to the kitchen to clean up. Alfred laughs softly and shrugs. “What did it look like?” He asks. 

Feliciano pouted a bit when Lovino was hesitant. He looked at Alfred. “It hasn’t healed completely yet. But it is starting to” He said as he sat back down and smiled at Alfred. He continued to eat his breakfast. 

Alfred nods, kissing Feliciano’s cheek. “Well, when the contract is signed by all of them, he should heal pretty quickly.” He says and finishes what’s on his plate. He calls Emma into the room to take his plate then turns a smirk to Feliciano once more. “See you a little later, honey.” He walks away. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled. He waved Alfred off and hummed. He stood up and went into the kitchen. “If you want to talk to him you’ll have to do it in one of the rooms. I’ll bring him into one and you’ll meet me there. I wasn’t going to tell you because I wanted you to trust me. I’m not going to hurt you or him any more if I can avoid it” he muttered towards Emma before turning and leaving, going down to get Ned. 

Emma frowns at him. “Which room?” She asks, stepping toward him. She’s angry at Feliciano, especially for not telling her. She crosses her arms across her chest. “I don’t trust you. Not anymore.” She looks down. “But I want to talk to Ned. I can make him sign it, so he won’t need to be hurt.” 

Feliciano paused when she spoke to him and huffed. “The closest to the basement because I have to carry him if he can’t walk. Which he probably can’t. I wanted you to trust me. I never wanted to have to hurt you. I never wanted to have to hurt him either. It’s just a little different than you think when there are two people inside of your head. I haven’t been myself in a long time and I wasn’t sure how to control it yet.” He snapped. “As long as everyone signs, it won’t matter anymore” he muttered. He turned on his heel and began to walk again. 

Emma nods and goes to the room that Feliciano mentioned, sitting down at the small table in the room. She looks up when Ned is dragged in, smiling at him for a moment before she notices that he’s really injured, standing up for a moment before sitting down quickly again, not wanting to risk getting either of them hurt. 

Feliciano sat him down and then sat down as well, huffing as he did. He grumbled and wiped his brow. “Alright. I’m just here to listen. So talk” he muttered, gesturing between the two. He crossed his arms and watched them.


	6. Chapter 6

Ned looked up at her, wincing as he was sat down. He looked down again and sighed. He knew she had already signed it and he assumed this was going to be about that. He didn’t want to sign it. He disagreed completely with the contract. But he didn’t want her to get hurt either. 

Emma watches Ned, whose eyes are glazed with pain. “Please… Please sign the contract. I can’t watch you go through this again.” She whispers, grabbing his hand tightly. “Please. I signed it. Feli says he won’t hurt us anymore if you sign it. Please.” 

Ned looked at her and sighed heavily. “Emma...I…” he turned to look at Feliciano and then back at her. “Fine. I will sign it for you, Em” he looked over at Feliciano again.

Feliciano smiled brightly and nodded. “Good! Things will be so much easier for both of you this way. I’ll have to let Alfred, know. But for now you’ll have to go in the basement again since that is the best place we can make sure you don’t try anything. Since that didn’t take too long and I am sure Alfred expected it to take a while I suppose you two can chat for a bit. But I’ll still be right here so no plotting” 

Emma hugs Ned tightly and nuzzles against his shoulder. She pulls away and cups his cheeks softly. “I’m sorry.” She whispers to him. “It’s my fault we were caught, I should’ve been more careful. I really am sorry Ned.” She feels tears well into her eyes. “But Feli is good. He’s not going to hurt us.” 

Ned weakly wrapped his arms around her in return. “Stop that. It’s not your fault” he whispered. “I find that hard to believe” he muttered, looking over at Feliciano then back at her. 

Feliciano gave a mock hurt look at this. “I’m not” He whined. “I’m going to be nice to you as long as you are nice to me.” he pouted. 

Emma looks up at him. “He’s the reason we get to talk, Ned, be nice to him.” Emma looks at Feliciano and gives him a small smile. “He gave me the string to hold my hair back.” She pulls out the string and shows it to Ned before using it to put up her hair. 

Ned sighed. “Fine.” He muttered. “I will be nice. It doesn’t mean I like him” He looked up at her and sighed. “I would like to stop you from having to work.” he whispered. 

Feliciano shook his head. “That won’t happen. Alfred likes her food. I am going to see about going to the store to get actual ribbon by the way. String can’t possibly be good for your hair.” He shrugged. “I just don’t know how well Alfred trusts me yet” 

Emma shrugs a bit and looks over at Ned for a few seconds before looking back at Feliciano. “I don’t care, as long as it’s out of my face. Honestly, I’d not even care if I cut all my hair off at this point.” She whispers and looks down. “What’s the point? Honestly, working here means I can’t meet any pretty girls so.” 

Feliciano and Ned both looked saddened when she mentioned cutting her hair. “I love your hair. It’s beautiful” Feliciano whispered. “But I guess my opinion isn’t all that important.” He sighed and sat back in the chair. 

Ned sighed. “Well It’s your hair. But as much as I hate saying this I do agree that your hair is beautiful.” he looked up at her and sighed a bit. 

Emma frowns at both of them and shrugs. “I only grew out my hair so that I could pick up a pretty lady. I don’t care about my hair, it doesn’t matter to me anyway. Short or long, it’s just hair and it grows back. But I guess you're right, I do look nice with my hair like this.” She touches it softly and shrugs a bit. 

Ned sighed. “Like I said it is up to you. If you want to cut it you can.” he whispered, hugging her again. “I don’t think Alfred will want us talking much more. But once I sign it I hope he lets us” he sighed a bit. 

Feliciano looked at his watch and nodded. “Si you should wrap things up. I don’t know if he will let you talk but just to be safe” he shrugged a bit. 

Emma hugs him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. She lets go quickly then leaves the room, holding back tears. She doesn’t want to be separated from her brother, but when they first arrived Alfred sounded like he was going to separate them. She sees Alfred walking toward the basement door and ducks her head, moving away faster. 

Feliciano brought Ned back to the basement and then left just in time to see Alfred. He smirked proudly. “Emma got him to agree to sign” he hummed and smiled at Alfred, tilting his head a bit. “I think the rest of them will soon as well” 

Alfred nods, kissing Feliciano roughly before pulling away and nodding. “Let’s go find out if anyone else has decided to sign it.” He heads down to the basement and stands at the base of the stairs. “Anyone else prepared to do the right thing?” He asks, looking specifically at Roderich as he asks. 

Feliciano kissed back and nodded, following him and standing next to him. He didn’t speak, just looked around. Ned looked up and sighed, moving closer to Alfred, but not really able to walk. Roderich looked up at Alfred and gulped. He had seen that Liz signed it. He looked at Feliciano and nodded, trembling but stumbling towards Alfred. 

Alfred nods. “Alright. We’ll deal with the rest of you later.” He grabs Ned and drags him upstairs, hoping Feliciano can deal with Roderich on his own. He tosses Ned into the seat in his office, pushing over the paper. “Here, sign it. If not, I guess I’ll hurt your sister instead of you this time.” He smirks. 

Ned stumbled after him and winced. He winced again when he was in the chair and looked at the papers. He looked at Alfred and sighed, taking a pen and signing where he was supposed to. 

Feliciano pulled Roderich towards Alfred’s office and waited with him outside the door, tapping his foot and looking at the Austrian with a heavy sigh. 

Alfred smirks and nods at him. Afterwards he leads Ned out, handing him over to Feliciano. “Take him to one of the servants rooms. Doesn’t matter which one.” He says then drags Roderich in and watches as he also signs it. He drags Roderich downstairs and tosses him into a random room then goes upstairs again. 

Feliciano nodded and took Ned to one of the rooms. He came back and waited for Alfred to return. He hummed and swayed a bit, smiling and following Alfred after he took Roderich. “Are we going to take care of the others today? Or not yet?” he asked. 

“Hm… Not yet… Did you want to go get Emma that ribbon? You can take her with you if you want, since she should probably pick the ribbon colour right?” He asks, smiling slightly at Feliciano, knowing that he trusts both of them enough to be alone together. It doesn’t matter to him. 

Feliciano nodded. “Si okay. Is it just her and I going?” He asked. “Do you need someone to supervise? I mean I won’t be trying anything of course. I just want to make sure” he smiled at Alfred. 

“Just you and her. I don’t feel you need a superviser.” Alfred responds. “Because I trust you. I mean, we’ve slept together now.” His cheeks pinken. “You could’ve just hurt me then but you didn’t, so that means something, right?” He asks softly, tilting his head to the side. “So just you and her.” 

Feliciano hummed and nodded. “Okay, I’m glad you trust me” he whispered, kissing his cheek and smiling. “I’ll go do that now then and I’ll come back when we are done” he whispered, hugging Alfred then turning. “Do you need anything while we are out?”

Alfred scribbles down a list of books that he wants Feliciano to pick up, then hands him a small wad of cash to pay for it. He smiles and ruffles Feliciano’s hair before he pulls him into a real kiss. “You’re so beautiful.” He mumbles, looking over his face. “Now go.” He gently pats Feliciano’s back. 

Feliciano nodded and took the cash and list. He put them in his pocket and kissed back deeply. “Mm. Whatever you say, amore” he smirked a bit and stood straight, exiting to go find Emma. 

Emma is cleaning the kitchen and preparing it to make lunch. She looks up when Feliciano walks in and gives him a small smile. “Good afternoon, Feli.” She says gently, wiping down the counters and humming softly as she does so. “Lovi and I were thinking something quick for lunch and roast chicken for dinner.” 

Feliciano smiled. “Have Lovi worry about lunch okay? You and I are going to the store.” He smiled and hummed. “Alfred wants me to pick up some books and we are going to get you some ribbon to hold your hair up properly” 

Emma nods and takes off her apron. She hangs it up and finds Lovino, telling him to take care of lunch and smiling at him. She puts on her shoes and follows Feliciano. “How are we going to the store?” She asks gently. 

Feliciano paused. “Oh. I didn’t think about that. I need the keys to one of Alfie’s cars. I’ll be right back” He went back up to get Alfred again. “Amore, I need the keys to one of your cars so we can go” he whispered. 

Alfred nods and smiles at Feliciano, pointing out the keys on the wall. “Pick out any of these.” He says softly. “I don’t care which one. You’re a crazy driver, though, so don’t wreck my cars.” He is signing some paperwork and as he speaks. 

Feliciano nodded. “I’ll be careful. I drive better than Feli, most of the time” he chuckled and grabbed one of the pairs of keys then waved and went back down to Emma. “Mkay, I will be driving us there” he chuckled a bit. 

Emma nods and follows him out to the car. She carefully gets in the passenger side and buckles up, before looking at herself in the mirror. “Does it really look nice?” She asks, gently touching her hair with trembling fingers. 

Feliciano climbed into the car and buckled up. He looked at her and nodded. “I love your hair” he shrugged. “But your brother was right. It’s yours to do with what you want” He whispered, starting to drive to the store. 

Emma nods, running her fingers through it and wincing when her hair catches and tangles. She stops touching it after that, frowning out the window. She leans her head against the window and closes her eyes, going to sleep almost immediately. 

Feliciano looked at her then back at the road. He sighed a bit and pulled into a parking spot at the store but he didn’t bother her yet. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat back to think for a moment. His job was to protect Feli. Was he really protecting Feli like this though? He shook the thought away and looked at Emma. “We’re here” he whispered, touching her shoulder. 

Emma opens her eyes and looks at him. She smiles and gets out, grabbing onto Feliciano’s arm tightly when men start to stare at her. She buries her face in his shoulder and follows him into the store. She can’t start any fights for fear of punishment. 

Feliciano smiled at her and kept her close, glaring at anyone who looked at her wrong. He brought her back to the ribbon first, telling her to pick what she wanted. He waited patiently for her to do so, looking at the ribbon curiously. 

Emma nods and looks at the ribbons. She picks out the red, since she likes how it looks the best in her hair. She turns to Feliciano and hands it to him, yelping when a man grabs her rear. She decks the man as hard as she can in the nose, screaming obscenities in French at him. Enough is enough, in her opinion. 

Feliciano smiled and took it. His smile dropped when he noticed the man and he pulled her away from him, having to hold himself back from doing something to him himself. He just glared at the man and spat in his direction before leading Emma towards the book section so they could get what Alfred wanted them to. 

Emma holds onto Feliciano’s arm tightly, following him quickly. “That man…” She whispers, still fuming. Her knuckles hurt a bit but seeing his blood run down his face made her proud of herself. She lets go of Feliciano to hold her skirts tightly, glaring at any man who dares look at her for too long. 

Feliciano nodded and sighed. “It’s a good thing I am not allowed to carry weapons on my person. Because I would have shot him” he shrugged, almost as if it was casual for him. “I think he will leave you alone now though” He picked up the books Alfred wanted him to and moved towards the check out. 

Emma looks at him and nods. “So would I.” She mutters, crossing her arms across her chest. “I don’t like being touched without permission.” She looks at Feliciano. “Thank you for holding me back. We all have a piece of our past we don’t like to remember and I fear I would have hurt him beyond reason.” 

Feliciano nodded. He paid for everything they got with the money Alfred gave him before putting the rest in his pocket and taking the bag of books. He brought Emma back out to the car and put the books in the back. He climbed in the driver’s seat and sighed. “Can I ask you something?” 

Emma glances over at him. “Yeah of course.” She pulls the ribbon out of the bag and takes the string from her hair, gently putting the ribbon in it’s place. She smiles a bit then glances at Feliciano, waiting. She’s a little worried about what the question could possibly be.

Feliciano ran his fingers through his hair. “Well I don’t know if you know this. But my job is to protect Feli. That’s why I’m here. That’s why I even exist.” he sighed and looked at her. “Do you think I am doing the right thing for him? Am I protecting him like this? Being Alfred’s lover like that? I mean Feli loves him a lot. I do too. But it is more important to me that Feli is protected.”

Emma looks at Feliciano then shakes her head. “No. No I don’t think you’re doing the right thing for him. Alfred isn’t the right thing for him, even if they love each other. The violence that you’re doing in his place, it’s terrible for him. I think the best thing for Feliciano has always been a calm environment where he could be himself. He’s always been happiest like that.” 

Feliciano sighed, expecting that answer. “What do you think I should do? I don’t know what to do. I’m supposed to protect him and trust me I could probably beat Alfred if I wanted to, but he would get hurt in the process. I don’t want anything to happen to him. As annoying as he is, it’s my job to protect him. And as much as people think I hate him, that’s not true” 

Emma looks at him. “If you rise up against Alfred, you and Feliciano won’t be the only two attacking. Antonio wants to get him back for hurting Lovino, Elizaveta is pissed beyond belief about the entire thing. Ned, when he heals, is also going to attack him if you go against him. I can’t imagine Ivan is happy with the entire thing. We’re all just waiting for someone in charge to go against him. You or Matthew. Until then, we know we won’t be able to do it.” 

Feliciano nodded. “Maybe I will then. I’ll give it some time. I’ll have to let them have some time to heal but I will see what I can do about organizing it. I’m not actually allowed to talk to Antonio. But I am allowed to talk to Lovino. Maybe I can get Lovino to look at me long enough to explain” he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “We should go now huh?” he started to car and started to drive. 

Emma looks at Feliciano then back out the window. “Lovino is upset with you, I gather? I guess most siblings would be when one is seriously injured and the other ignores them. I would be pissed at Ned if I was hurt badly and he ignored me. But Lovino loves you and he will listen if you really need him to. I know he will. He’s a great brother, even if he doesn’t think so.” Emma pats Feliciano’s shoulder then nods. “Yeah, before Alfred gets suspicious.” 

Feliciano nodded. “I can always tell him we had issues with an asshole at the store. It wouldn’t be a lie” He shrugged. He drove towards the house again and pulled into the same spot this car was in before. He grabbed the bag with Alfred’s books. “I’m not sure how I would organize something like that. But I’ll work it out.” 

Emma shrugs and nods. “I must start on dinner, Lovino is probably either doing the laundry or out in the garden, alright? Please get him for me, so I can start to prepare the chicken.” She dashes off to the kitchen before Feliciano can respond to her. She pulls out the chicken and sets it into a pan before pulling out the herbs to add to it. 

Feliciano nodded. He got out and brought the books inside, deciding to get Lovino first. He went out to the garden first. He grumbled when he wasn’t there then went to do the laundry. “Fratello? Emma needs your help in the kitchen. But before you go I need you to do me a favour. I’m not allowed to talk to Antonio. But I need his help with something. Do you think you could tell him I need his help.”

Lovino won’t look at him until he mentions Antonio’s name. He looks up at Feliciano then back down again, shrugging. He looks back at him, closing the washer quickly. His face lights up in pain suddenly, and tears well into his eyes. He wrenches the washer back open then holds his hand close to his chest. He pushes past Feliciano and goes to the kitchen. 

Feliciano watched him and sighed. “I’m going to fix this.” he whispered. He was about to leave when he noticed that Lovino got hurt. He gasped a bit and went to help him but huffed as he was pushed past. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, looking down at the books in his hand. He went back up to Alfred’s office and knocked on the door. He would like to do this before everyone signed the contract, if possible. But that would mean more people getting hurt. 

Lovino doesn’t want to show Feliciano how hurt he is. He thinks that Feliciano is still the bad one, and he hates that Feliciano. He lets Emma wrap his hand up until he can heal, then gets to work on making the side dishes for dinner. 

Alfred looks up then down again. “Come in.” He responds, standing up to open the door. He looks down at Feliciano then gives a small smirk. “Oh I was expecting one of the little servants. He grabs the books and sets them on his desk. “I’m glad to see you Feli.” He purrs, coming over and kissing him softly. 

Feliciano smiled at Alfred and stepped inside. He looked up at him and kissed back, putting his arms around him. “Sorry that took a bit. We ran into some trouble with an asshole at the store” he chuckled. 

Alfred holds him close, leaning their foreheads together. “What happened?” He asks, letting go of Feliciano and grabbing the books. He looks through them to make sure Feliciano got the right ones. “Did Emma like the ribbon?” He asks. 

Feliciano shrugged. “Some asshole grabbed Emma without any consideration of her feelings. Si she liked it. She picked the colour herself. I have a bit of change for you as well” He said, taking the rest of the money out of his pocket and holding it out for him. 

Alfred nods. “What did you do about this asshole?” He asks, turning to Feliciano. “Did Emma defend herself? She’s very pretty, so I expected it, but I also expected her to stand up for herself. She’s a strong woman, like Elizaveta, I don’t expect them to take harassment lying down.” He responds, watching Feliciano. 

Feliciano shrugged. “Emma punched him and I moved her away from him. He didn’t do anything after that” he shrugged. “I wasn’t going to let it happen either though. So if she didn’t do anything I would have” he stated.

Alfred nods and turns to Feliciano. “Did Emma say anything to you about any of the slaves wanting to rebel?” He asks, tilting his head. “Because I’ve been getting some suspicious looks from Antonio, but if she didn’t say anything then it must be nothing.” He shrugs, sitting behind his desk. 

Feliciano shrugged. “I’m sure they won’t try anything. You’re too big and strong” he smirked a bit and moved towards him. “Antonio’s just upset that Lovi keeps getting hurt. He won’t do anything.” He assured. 

Alfred nods and looks up at him. He smirks softly. “I am, aren’t I?” He pulls Feliciano close and kisses him deeply, running his fingers down his sides. “Good.” He smirks and pulls Feliciano into his lap. “Are you ready to try to beat the others into submission?” He asks, holding Feliciano close to him. 

Feliciano nodded and kissed back deeply. He looked down at him from his position in his lap and nodded. “Mhmm. I’m sure they can’t take much more” he smirked. He at least hoped Ivan couldn't. But of course he was the strongest of the four as far as he knew and would probably be very hard to break. If he wasn't above going after women he would suggest his sisters. Then he wouldn't get hurt anymore. But he couldn't see a woman get hurt. He just need Ivan’s help, a lot. 

Alfred gently helps Feliciano out of his lap then nods. “Of course. Do you think we could torture Antonio to get Henrique to surrender?” He asks, tilting his head. He stands up. “Go get Antonio. We’ll torture him in the basement, it’s easier than shooting.” He resolves to tie up the others so they can’t try to protect Antonio down there. “Go get him. Make sure Lovino doesn’t see, I don’t need the complications.” 

Feliciano’s eyes went wide for a moment and he felt a sting at the back of his head. He winced. “I’m sure just threatening that will get him to surrender.” he said through another wince. He nodded and moved out of the office and out to look for Antonio. “Stop it, I'm not gonna let him get that badly hurt if I can help it so shut it” he growled to himself. He found Antonio and sighed heavily. “Antonio. I’m supposed to bring you to the basement. But this might be the only chance I get to talk to you so move slow and talk quiet.” he grabbed his arm. “Now before you go and deny listening to me, I want you to know that my job is to protect Feli. And I'm not doing a very good job of that right now. So i'm going to do something about Alfred. But I’m going to need help” 

Alfred nods at him and watches him leave, heading to the basement and tying up the other prisoners. He looks at Henrique and tilts his head up. “It’s great to know you have a little brother. One we can use. I wonder if he screams as well as Arthur always says he does. Better yet, why don’t I let Arthur do the torturing? It would bring up great memories for Antonio, I’m sure.” He smirks down at Henrique. 

Antonio glares at Feliciano but starts to walk slowly with him. “What do you want?” He hisses, looking at the ground. “I can’t believe you sometimes. First you just let Lovino get hurt over and over again, and then suddenly you want my help.” He mumbles, wondering why he’s being taken to the basement. He sighs softly, looking at the ground. “You want to uprise, don’t you?” He asks. 

Feliciano sighed. He grumbled a few curse words under his breath. “I never wanted Lovi to get hurt. I just want to protect Feli and I gave him that land so he would be able to heal. Because he goes after Lovino to get to you. Because you let it get to you. He thinks I don't care about Lovino. Lovino is clearly broken at this point. So why would he hurt him other than to get at you? Look my point is that Feli isn't happy. Feli isn’t safe so I am failing at my job. And there is no way I can beat Alfred on my own. I don’t want to take over. I just want things to go back to how they were before the war so Feli can be happy again. Don’t do it for me. I don't care. But Feli and Lovi need you” 

Antonio looks over at Feliciano then nods. “I suppose so. I’ll do it for Lovi. No way in hell am I doing it for you or Feli.” He snaps, glaring at him. “But I can’t be the only one to help. You need to find other people. But be subtle. And don’t let Matthew hear you, he’ll tell Alfred.” He whispers, looking down at his feet. He looks up at the basement door. “No more talking.” He mumbles, opening the door and walking down the stairs, stumbling slightly on the dark steps. Alfred smirks, grabbing Antonio’s arm. 

“Ah… I was just telling your brother how much fun this will be. How would you like to let Arthur do the torturing, for old times sake?” Alfred smirks at the horrified look on Antonio’s face at just the mention of it. He looks up at Feliciano. “What do you think, beautiful? Do you want to do it, or do you want to let Arthur?” 

Feliciano looked at Antonio and pouted. “Well gee. I'm sure Feli would love to hear that. Oh wait. No he didnt” he huffed. He opened the door and moved to the side when he grabbed for Antonio. He looked at the Spaniard then the American and bit his lip. “Amore, if you put a weapon in Arthur’s hands who’s to say he won’t use it against you? I think that I should. Just to make sure no one tries anything” he smiled up at him, knowing that Arthur could do a lot worse to Antonio than he could. So he would have to subtly turn that offer away. 

Alfred thinks about that then nods at Feliciano. “That’s true. But it would be so good…” He mutters and looks down at Antonio. “Fine. You can do it. Don’t go easy on him, though. Or I’ll take over. Or I’ll let Arthur take over.” He tells Feliciano sternly. Antonio looks at Feliciano and his gaze hardens then he looks away. At this point, he hates Feliciano. He looks at Henrique and the looks down, closing his eyes. 

Feliciano nodded and kissed Alfred’s cheek. He turned to Antonio and huffed a bit. “Unless you would rather Arthur do it” he snapped. He grabbed Antonio’s chin tightly in his hands and forced him to look at him. He glared at him for a moment before letting go and kicking him harshly in the stomach. He smirked and thought for a moment. He moved over to Alfred. “Does this all have to be physical? I have an idea that might get both of them to shut up. I’m sure it would make him want to sign it too~” he whispered, wanting to make sure that only Alfred heard. 

Antonio gasps as he’s kicked, glaring up at Feliciano. He spits at him then curls up tighter to protect his chest. Alfred raises an eyebrow and pulls Feliciano a little further away then looks over his face. “What do you mean?” He asks, glancing at Henrique who isn’t looking at Antonio, trying to stay strong. 

Feliciano hummed a bit. “Well back in the mafia when we wanted something from people and we didn’t want to kill them, or we were being trained to sit through interrogations, they would take an empty pistol and press it to the forehead. It was actually quite terrifying and when they pull the trigger it can hurt the skin without any actual damage. But it was mostly many to scare people. Now if I was trying to avoid my brother from getting killed, I’d certainly want to sign something like that” He smirked. “But neither of them will know that it is empty. That way it actually seems like it is going to kill him” 

Alfred smirks softly then touches his cheek gently. “But it won’t kill him. He’ll survive even if you did shoot him in head. But you can try. Henrique isn’t an idiot, he’ll know you aren’t actually going to kill Antonio.” He mumbles, kissing him deeply. “Alright. You can try. But are you sure Antonio won’t know what you’re doing? Lovino did that too, you know that.” He shrugs. “But go ahead.” 

Feliciano shrugged. “Henrique won’t know. That’s what is the most important part.” He didn’t say anything about the rest, leaving to grab a pistol quickly. He honestly just didn’t want to hurt Antonio. As pissed off at him as he was right now, Feliciano was telling him not to hurt him and he just wanted him to shut up. He emptied the pistol and went down to the basement again. He looked at Henrique and smirked a bit. “You better watch this, or else you’re little brother is going to get hurt worse than this already will” he smirked, placing the gun against the side of Antonio’s head. 

Antonio watches Feliciano leave and return, turning his head into the gun when Feliciano puts the gun to his head. He looks up at Feliciano and smirks softly. “Pull the fucking trigger then.” He growls, leaning his head into it. “Just pull the fucking trigger, Feli, torture me. Oh I guess you don’t want to, do you? Why is that?” He closes his eyes. Henrique watches, eyes wide.

“N-no… Don’t do that…” He whispers, trying to lunge forward to help Antonio. “Why are you egging him on? Stop!” He struggles with his bonds. “I can’t sign it! I can’t! Don’t hurt Antonio over my stubbornness!” 

Feliciano growled at Antonio, cocking the gun. “You’ve got one chance before I pull this damn trigger” He snapped, looking at Henrique. He hoped that although it was obvious to Antonio that Henrique would just accept it. At this point he was considering actually loading the gun. 

Antonio looks up into Feliciano’s eyes. “Fuck you, you know that? I hate you. Lovi does too actually, he’s terrified of you. I can’t imagine Ludwig likes you very much anymore either. Gilbert’s half dead.” He snaps. “So if you’re going to shoot me, just fucking do it, so I can at least take a few days off from this shitfest.” He leans further into the gun. He knows that Feliciano is bluffing, and that the gun isn’t loaded. 

Feliciano winced as the back of his head began to sting worse than it was before. “Fucking shut up!” He hissed, pulling the trigger then backing away. “You’re gonna fucking regret that” he hissed. He left the basement again and loaded the gun, coming back and cocking it again. “I fucking get it. Okay? Nobody likes this Feli. I get it! But it’s not his fault alright!” he snapped, going to shoot Antonio but shooting Alfred instead. “I don’t care how you talk about me or to me or anything but you can’t be mad at him. I’m not his fucking fault. He doesn’t want me around either!” he hissed. He dropped the gun and moved to pull Alfred to the wall, chaining him there to make sure he wouldn’t be able to get up. He untied everyone else then looked at Antonio. “Fuck you too” he growled, leaving the basement and going up to Alfred’s office. 

Antonio collapses when the gun goes off. He rubs his forehead, blistering pain shooting through his head. The headache was damn near instantaneous, and he can barely open his eyes from it. When he sees Feliciano with a loaded gun this time and scrambles away from Feliciano. When he shoots Alfred, Antonio helps unchain everyone else and helps them out of the basement. He doesn’t care if Feliciano is upset with him, either of them, because he’s upset with the two of them. He finds Lovino and holds him tightly, burying his face in his hair. “It’s over. It’s all over.” He whispers, sighing weakly. 

Feliciano finished with the paperwork and winced, leaning back and letting the other Feli out for a while. But as soon as he did he just started to cry. He slid off of the chair he was sitting on and sobbed, pushing himself under Alfred’s desk and whimpering. He buried his face in his hands and trembled. He knew Antonio was right. He didn’t understand what he did or why they all hated him so much but clearly it wasn’t just the other Feli because Antonio said he wouldn’t be doing anything for him either. Lovino probably hated him so much. He didn’t know what to do. He had no one at this point. He leaned back on the inside of the desk and sniffled, wiping his eyes. 

Ludwig hears Antonio telling everyone else that they’re free. He comes into Alfred’s office. “Feli?” He asks softly, wondering if the Italian’s in here. He hears the sniffling and sighs. “Are you alright? Antonio is talking about everyone leaving. I want you to know that nobody hates you, not even Antonio. We all love you still, some of us are just really hurt. Just like what I did to you. I held onto the hope you never hated me.” He whispers. 

Feliciano looked up when he heard Ludwig and tried to hide the fact that he was actually there. He whimpered and shook his head. “Antonio said he and Lovi do. What reason do people have to actually like me? I didn’t do anything to stop it. I just let it happen. I-I...I don’t know what everyone thinks. But I don’t deserve anyone to love me still.” he whimpered. He stayed under the desk, sniffling and wiping his eyes. He buried his face in his knees. 

Ludwig sits down next to the desk and looks in at Feliciano. “Lovino and Antonio don’t hate you. Shit, not even Gilbert hates you.” He responds, leaning back against the desk. “Calm down. Everyone will forgive you eventually, Feli, they just need the time.” He gently pulls him out and hugs him tightly. “Please…” 

Feliciano looked up at him and wiped his eyes. He sniffled and buried his face in his knees again, shaking his head. He winced slightly when Ludwig pulled him out and hugged him. He didn’t hug back, at least not at first. He teared up again and hugged him back finally, burying his face in Ludwig’s shoulder and sobbing softly. “Why should they forgive me?” he whispered. 

Ludwig rubs his back gently, closing his eyes and holding him close. “Hey, people forgave me when I gave them no reason to. They will forgive you. Your brother loves you and he knows you care. Maybe you should go talk to him. You’ll see.” He whispers, running his hand through Feliciano’s hair gently. “Talk to him away from Antonio. He is scared, he can’t find you. Antonio is angry but he’ll calm down. Emma and Elizaveta are panicked looking for you too. You need to go talk to them.” 

Feliciano sniffled and nodded a bit. “O-okay.” He wiped his eyes and sighed a bit. “Where are they?” he asked shakily. “Lovi probably won’t leave Toni’s side though” he said with a heavy sigh. 

Ludwig nods a bit. He stands up, pulling Feliciano up with him. “I won’t leave your side either, then.” He gives a small smile and leads him out. “I found him Emma!” He calls out. The blonde woman appears and throws her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. 

Feliciano followed him, shaking a bit. He flinched at first when she hugged him but quickly hugged her back and sniffled, starting to cry again as he held her. He should have assumed that Emma and Elizaveta would still want to see him. But he honestly cared a lot about his brother’s opinion right now. 

Emma clutches him close. “Feli I was so worried about you. I didn’t think you’d take my advice that quickly, I was going to help you!” She buries her face in his shoulder, only letting go so that Elizaveta can hug him tightly. She presses a kiss to Feliciano’s forehead gently. 

“Feli I was so worried. I love you, baby.” She cups his cheek gently. “Your father is so upset, but I’m sure he’ll calm down soon.” She runs a hand through his hair softly and gives him another soft smile. She’s angry and scared, but right now she’s more worried about Feliciano, she can be angry with him later. Ludwig gently pulls Feliciano away from the two of them, though they follow anyway. He finds Lovino and stands beside Feliciano, holding his hand gently. 

Feliciano sniffled. “I didn’t mean to. He just got really mad.” he shrugged. “It was really scary…” He paused when Elizaveta hugged him. “I was pretty mean to him. I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t forgive me for it” he whispered. He nuzzled into her and sniffled, pouting when Ludwig pulled him away. He looked at Lovino and bit his lip, opening his mouth for a moment to speak then closing it again. He looked at Ludwig then back at Lovino and burst into tears again. “I-I’m so s-sorry” he sobbed out. 

Lovino looks up when his brother arrives and sighs deeply, turning to him. He watches Feliciano for a few moments then pulls him into a hug, ignoring how upset Antonio is with Feliciano, because he’s Feliciano’s big brother before everything else. He pulls back, brushing Feliciano’s hair out of his eyes. He can’t say anything, but he’s decided that he’ll listen to Feliciano and what he has to say. 

Feliciano hugged him back tightly and buried his face in his shoulder. He looked up at him and wiped his eyes. “I n-never wanted him to come back.” he whispered, sniffling and looking at Lovino. “I don’t have control over it. And Alfred wanted him...I was scared. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I didn’t know what to do.” he hiccuped slightly and sniffled. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I understand if you never want to see me again. I...I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry” 

Lovino nods at him while he speaks, letting him know he’s listening. He grabs a pad of paper and scribbles something down. ‘It’s alright, Feli, I have all the time in the world to get angry with you later.’ He shows it to Feliciano. ‘You’re my idiot little brother. I can’t be mad at you for very long, you know that. Just fix this.’ He pats his head then leans into Antonio gently. 

Feliciano took the pad and nodded. “I have to get Alfred to sign the paperwork I wrote up. I’m sure everyone else won’t have a problem. But Alfred isn’t going to be happy about it and I’m not really sure what to do” he whispered, running his fingers through his hair and sighing a bit. 

Lovino nods at him. Emma grabs Feliciano’s hands softly. “I know that most of us want revenge on him. But don’t do that. Don’t stoop to his level. Get him to sign it in a civil way. He loves you, right? I’ve heard him say it, I can’t imagine that he’d not want something you ask for. Just convince him, alright?” He asks. 

Feliciano looked at Emma and nodded. “Okay. I will.” he whispered. He sighed and shifted a bit. “I should do it as soon as possible. So i’ll go now” He hugged Emma again then looked at Lovino. He sighed shakily and went towards the basement, opening the door. 

Alfred looks up, vision bleary. His glasses had fallen off when he was being moved. His head throbs angrily at the feeling of him moving it around at all. “Feli?” He asks weakly, moving his arms against the chains. “What’s going on? I thought…. I thought you loved me.” He whispers, tearing up a bit. 

Feliciano bit his lip and sighed. “I do love you Alfred. I love you so much that it physically hurts me” he sighed weakly. “Did I ever tell you why my grandpa died Alfred?” he asked, sitting down in front of the American. But far enough away that he couldn’t kick at him if he tried. “Grandpa got too big to manage. He was covered in scars, cuts, and bruises. Every Time I saw him. I can't see you like that. But I also don’t want to see the other people I love like that. I love my brother and no matter how much he hates me I love Antonio too. I love Elizaveta and Emma and...and Ludwig. And I love you. I don’t want to lose anymore people. So I’m going to make things right. I wrote up a new contract. I want things to go back to how they were. You’ll be under close watch. But you’ll get what you had before. And if you can show me that you’re not going to hurt anyone anymore, maybe we can still be together.” he sighed. “But I can’t be with someone who is so eager to hurt the people I care about”

Alfred just stares at him for a few moments before leaning his head back. “You were eager to hurt them too. Are you going to get rid of that side of you?” He whispers. His head is throbbing. “You shot me in the head. I can barely process a word you’re saying to me.” He closes his eyes tightly, trying to concentrate enough to understand the rest of what Feliciano said. “You want me to sign the new contract? Fine, but I never want to see you again.” He whispers. 

Feliciano stayed silent while he processed everything and spoke. When he said the last bit, Feliciano teared up immediately. “Fine. You won’t ever had to look at me again. I...I’m going to have everyone else sign it first. I...I’ll be back later” he had to force himself not to whimper. He stood up again and left the basement, letting the tears and hurt show through once the door was close. He cried there for a moment, just outside the door before going off to find everyone else. He wanted to sink back and let the other side take over but he knew that it wasn’t the best choice right now. His heart hurt. 

Ludwig looks up when Feliciano walks back in, hopeful that Feliciano made Alfred agree. Alfred had agreed easily, but only because he has major pain in his head and can’t really think about much at the moment. The American stares at the ceiling, sighing softly. He closes his eyes tightly and groans softly. 

Emma smiles brightly at Feliciano as she helps her brother into a chair. She brushes the hair out of Ned’s face and hums softly. “You’re going to be alright now, grand frére.” She whispers, hugging him tightly. She hums a lullaby to him gently, rubbing his back gently. She glances at Feliciano again, wondering if they can go home soon. 

“Once everyone else has signed the new contract I will bring it to Alfred and he has agreed to sign it” Feliciano said through a heavy breath, trying to not look like he was going to cry again. He shifted. “The paper work is in Alfred’s office. Once you have signed it you are free to go” he explained, turning around. He went into Alfred’s office and sat down in his chair, burying his face in his hands. 

Emma nods at him. “Alright. Make a line.” She says, clapping. She helps the injured ones into the line then gets in the back with her brother, sighing softly. She’s glad it’s over. For a scary few days, she thought that Alfred would win and get away with it. She’d lost all hope of being free again when she saw Feliciano on his side. 

Feliciano helped everyone know where to sign, just wanting to get it over with. Once everyone had sign it he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. He wiped his eyes again and took in a deep breath, not wanting Alfred to know how upset he was. He went down into the basement again. “That’s everyone. All you have to do is sign it and I’ll leave and you won’t ever have to see me again” he whispered. 

Alfred looks up at Feliciano and then sighs. “Fine. Give me a pen and free one of my arms.” He hisses, head throbbing. He feels betrayed by Feliciano, he was totally in love with him and trusted him, and now this. It’s gonna take several days, especially when his country shrinks back down, for him to heal completely from his wounds. 

Feliciano nodded and set the papers in front of him, putting a pen on top of them. He unchained Alfred’s arm and stepped out of his way. He shifted and held his arm, waiting for him to sign it. 

Alfred signs it quickly then glares up at Feliciano. “Now unchain me and get out of my fucking house. I can’t believe you.” He snaps, looking at the wall. “I fucking hate you. I can’t believe you would do this to me.” He growls. 

Feliciano picked it back up and put it in his back pocket. He flinched and sighed, trembling and unchaining him quickly before pausing and turning. He turned and left the basement then the house all together. He felt another aching in his heart and his mind and he shrunk back, tears pouring off of his cheeks as he stumbled away, not even sure how to get home. He shrunk back into himself, letting the other side take over. He never wanted to come out again. 

Alfred curls up weakly and sobs, wanting Feliciano back instantly. He loves him so much, but now he can’t trust him. He slowly crawls out of the basement and up to his bed, sobbing into the pillow until he passes out. 

Feliciano felt at his chest and winced a bit, feeling a pain in his head. He reached up and wiped his own tears away. He too missed Alfred a lot and he doubted he’d get over this easily. But there was something wrong. Something was off about his body and it didn’t feel right. He found a place where he could use the phone and called Lovino quickly, biting his lip until he heard Lovino answer. 

“Lovi...He’s gone”


End file.
